Shadow's of the Past: Sesshima's Story
by Xilex90
Summary: SESSHIMA'S BACK!Sort of...If you've think you know everything there is to know about Sesshima...THINK AGAIN.The tale of Sesshima's Childhood has yet to be told...READ AND REVIEW!
1. Birth

**Hello there, fans of the "SSS" series.**

**Many of you have read my trilogy which, (in chronological order by timeline within the story)is listed as:**

* * *

**1. Sesshomaru's Secret Seduction**

**2. Sesshomaru's Shameful secret**

**3. Sesshomaru's Shameful Secret 2**

**(Better known as the "SSS" Trilogy.)**

* * *

**After many requests, and great personal dismay at ending the story****-****AKA, I missed Sesshima- ****I have decided to continue  
****the series.**

**This means I will make more stories within the SSS universe, though not all of them will revolve around our beloved  
****Sesshima, they will be related to the main story.**

**My newest story however WILL be about Sesshima.**

**We all know about what happened AFTER she met Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and the others...****But what happened to her  
before all that? **

**we've seen only glimpses of her childhood, through dreams and flashbacks.**

**Well, take a deep breath and buckle your seat belts...**

**You're about to find out.**

* * *

Siana moaned in agony as the contractions ripped through her body, Sweat beaded her

forehead, as well as the rest of her body, Oyogo dabbed it away with a cold, wet cloth.

The village midwife squeezed her hand, " I can see the head, Lady Siana...It's time, now

push!"

Siana screamed as she obeyed the midwife, she felt as if she was being ripped in two.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"It's alright, I'm here for you," Oyogo said as Siana clamped her hand on his, the pressure

would have been enough to break a humans hand. But to Oyogo, it was a gentle squeeze.

Siana pushed again, red spots danced across her vision, but, through the agony, she

remembered the little girl in her....HER little girl...

She had to be strong...for her child....With one last shriek, the baby was free of her body.

She trembled with exhaustion, taking deep shuddery breaths. Her heart pounded as she

heard a slap, followed by the unmistakable cries of a newborn baby. Her breath caught

in her throat.

"You have just devilered a healthy girl, Lady Siana."

"Give her to me...please..."

The midwife solemnly handed the child over. Siana took a sharp breath. She was exactly

like she was in her vision. Her silvery hair was short, as all babys were, and emerging from

her scalp were small, dog-like ears. Siana delicatly felt one, it was velvety and soft... There

were sriped markings on her wrists, waist and ankles. And on her forehead...a crescent moon.

Siana gasped again.

She looked Just like-

She pushed the thought from her mind before it could even form. Oyogo had the decency to

avert his eyes when she opened her Kimono. Siana held her daughter to her chest feeling

her begin to suckle almost desperately, trying to sustain the little life she had just began.

She marveled at the little girl in her arms as she opened her eyes, which were the palest

gold, and look up at Siana over the mound of life-giving flesh from which she was nursing.

Siana loved her.

How could she not?

"We'll go now," the midwife said ushering Oyogo out the door, "To give you some rest and

privacy..." Siana's eyes never left her child as Oyogo and the midwife exited the hut, leaving

her alone.

"Hello...." she coo'd to her infant, who locked eyes with her just as steadily as Siana was.

"I'm Siana...your mother..." She felt a bit silly introduing herself to her own baby, but at the

same time it felt...right.

"I'm a human. Your father was a demon. You are a Hanyou...I feel I should warn you now

that your life won't be easy...But know this:

No matter what anyone says, no matter how badly they treat you**...I **love you very much,

and that's all that matters..."


	2. Introducing Sesshima

After only 4 hours of resting and recovering from childbirth, Village women poured into her hut . Siana held

her baby in her arms tightly, barely looking away from her face as she walked. some of the villagers crowded

around her, wanting to get a look at the baby, buzzing with conversation. She caught only snatches.

"Silver hair..."

"Golden eyes..."

"Siana's nose..."

"Looks just like her father..."

Siana winced at that comment. She'd been expecting it, but it was still harsh.

"So, have you named her yet, Lady Siana?"

Siana nodded, "I have. Her name is Sesshima."

"Sesshima..." One of the elderly village women said looking at the infant.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima babbled, like all babies do, squirming in her blanket and snuggling close into her mothers arms, sucking

her thumb sleepily. Her pale gold eyes half-lidded, having only just awoken from one of her frequent naps. She

looked around at all the strangers without really focusing. She sniffed the air, dozens of scents assaulting her sharp

sense of smell. She sniffled and sneezed, making a small squeaking noise. A few of the women giggled.

"Alright, break it up..."

Oyogo, who had been standing at the doorway walked over and shooed away the crowd, "Give the woman some

space."

The women left, after each took one last glance at Sesshima.

Oyogo shook his head

"They'll be spreading news about her the rest of the day..."

"Oyogo, do think...well...that they'll...

"Accept her?" he finished, "Hanyou's are never truly accepted by either Humans or Demons, Siana. You know that."

"I know..."Siana said, sighing.

She looked up at him, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Me? Sure," Oyogo said as Siana slowly handed him her precious infant. Oyogo held her as carefully as he would one

of the creations he made in his forge. Sesshima blinked up at him, gurgling.

Oyogo cradeled her in one arm stroking her face with one of his clawed fingers, careful not to scratch her.

"Well hello there...." he said quietly, touching one of her little hands.

Sesshima gripped his large index finger in her tiny little grip, squeezing a bit.

"Oh, and a nice grip, too," he said smiling down at her, " Yes, you're a strong little baby arn't you? Yes you are,

yes you are..." he said in a playfull, childish voice.

Siana rolled her eyes, laughing a little.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Siana had given birth. Siana carried Sesshima on her back in a carrier she'd made as

she performed her normal preistess duties. Sesshima wasn't a very fussy baby, she slept well and cried only seldomly.

It wasn't long before everyone in the village had seen the silver-haired little girl and had expressed their opinion

of her.

However, there were some who stared at her as Siana walked by, pointing and whispering. Siana sighed. This wasn't

suprising. Someone pulled on her Hakama's. She looked down. It was Maika.

"Lady Siana, My brother is sick...could you come and see him?"

"Yes, of course..." Siana said. She spotted the Midwife, who had had her own child only a week before herself.

"Midwife Pibikae, could you please watch my daughter while I tend to Hutian?"

Pibikae gave a nodd and took Sesshima from Siana's back, "Of course, Preistess..."

"Thank you," she said following Maika.

000000ooooo000000

Pibikae walked into her home, where her husband, a physician, sat grinding up herbs for medicines.

"Hiitan, is Keako asleep?"

No, why?" he asked, not looking up.

"Well, Lady Siana asked me to watch little Sesshima while she attends to Hutian. He's taken ill, I'm afraid, and I thought

perhaps they could play with each other."

Hiitan looked up at his wife, and the child she held in her arms.

"Well, I suppose...she doesn't have claws does she?"

"No more than a normal child at this point," she said dismissivly, placing Sesshima next to Kaeko, who was playing

with a small ball on a sleeping mat with her fathers sight.

Kaeko looked over at her new playmate, blinking. Sesshima did the same. She leaned foward a bit, sniffing, her ears

twitching. Kaeko dropped her ball. She reached over and grabbed one of Sesshima's ears in her little fist, tugging

lightly. Sesshima made a noise in her throat and made to pull away. Kaeko smiled and tugged harder. Sesshima tried

to pull away again, unbalancing herself and toppling over half on top of Kaeko. Kaeko victoriously squeezed Sesshima's

ears to her hearts content, while Sesshima pouted as all babies do. By scrunching up her face. She made a half-hearted

attempt at knawing on Keako's arm, but since she was still a year away from growing even one tooth, as she did

was make Kaeko's arm wet with baby spit.

It wasn't long before both of them exhausted themselves, and they ended up falling asleep int he sameposition they sat

in. With Sesshima's head on Kaeko's lap, with Kaeko's forarm in her toothless mouth, and Keako bent over over Sesshima's

back, one hand still on Sessima's head while the other hung limp at her side.

000000ooooo000000

Siana entered the hut a half hour later, her staff in her right hand as always

"Was Sesshima any trouble?" she asked.

Pibikae shook her head, "No, Lady Siana, she was an angel," she said leading her over to the sleeping twosome.

"They fell asleep playing with each other."

Siana gave a small smile as she watched her baby sleeping peacefully with her new play mate.

For now, Sesshima seemed to be doing just fine...


	3. Teething Woes & Sesshima's First Step

**_Authors note: there will be a few timelapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Sesshima let out whimpering, pained yelps. Oyogo bounced her up and down gently, trying to calm her down

"Siana, how's that balm of yours comming?" he asked, his efforts fruitless.

"I'm almost done," she said.

"She's been crying for nearly an hour..." Oyogo groaned.

Siana sighed, "Oyogo, her teeth are comming in. Her mouth hurts..."

After another minute or two, Siana stood. She went to where Oyogo stood, holding Sesshima. She dabbed her

finger into a greenish mixture from her mortar and pestle.

"Okay, Sesshima..." she said in a soft, gentle tone, "Mommy will make your mouth feel better..."

She opened sesshima's mouth a bit. Three small teeth, including one of her fangs, were beginning to come in. Siana

dabbed the mixture onto her gums. Sesshima scrunched up her little face, the mixture was bitter. However,

within seconds, she ceased her crying.

"Oh, thank Buddha..." Oyogo said handing Sesshima, now babbling happily, back to Siana.

"Swords, armour, tools, fire...That I can work with...But crying babies...." he groaned.

Siana gave him a smirk, "Oyogo, your helpless...and she's only seven months old, just imagine what it'll be like

when she reaches her adolecence..."

Oyogo groaned at the mere thought of Sesshima as a teenager.

000000ooooo000000 

Siana sat with Pibikae, talking and sipping tea while Sesshima and Keako played with each other nearby. Pibikae's

husband had left to help another physician, a freind of his, tend to some sick and wounded from a battle, and would

not be back for a fortnight at least. Siana looked at the two soon-to-be toddlers and then back to the midwife.

"Pibikae," Siana asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Lady Siana," Pibikae said, "what is it?"

" A few of the mothers in the village are...hesitant about letting Sesshima play with their children. I've been noticing

it lately whenever I take her on my rounds...You don't seem bothered."

Pibikae gave a small shrugg, sipping her tea, "Well, Lady Siana, You know my husband and I only moved here 2 years

ago. Before that, we lived in a village that was near a demon settlement. Rabbit demons and the like. You're not

the first woman I've helped birth a half demon. And my husband has treated a demon's wounds more than once. I am

not predjudiced. Besides, my little Keako adores her..." she added, glancing in their direction as played, giggling as

babies do.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima was teething on a bamboo shoot, chewing on it as she she and Keako played with a small toy

that Oyogo had made. It was a frog, made of metal, but it hopped around and made something like a croaking noise.

they crawled after it as it hopped. Determined to catch it, despite it's speed. This was proving difficult.

Keako, wearing a small orange kimono, got onto her hands and knees. She gave herself a push upwards, getting her

feet under her. She stood shakily, unstable. she immediatly fell back down. She tried again, this attempt no better

than the first. She forced herself to her feet for a third time, reaching out and grabbing hold of the wall the steady

herself. She looked at the toy frog.

Siana and Pidikae watched intently as Kaeko tried to figure out the next course of action.

Keako wobbily picked up her right foot and took a step that nearly caused her to lose her took another,

reaching out for the frog. She stumbled, falling forward.

Pidikae let out a small gasp.

Sesshima, who had also been attempting to stand,(and having better results) took three rapid steps forward,

grabbing Keako's kimono and tugging her backwards, catching her. Being a half demon, Her balance, and her

strength was better, and she didn't fall from the impact. Keako simply allowed herself to sink back to the floor.

Siana stood and whent over to Sesshima, crouching about three feet away.

"Sesshima...come to Mommy..."

Sesshima turned to her mothers voice, she reached out her hands eagerly, taking a shakey, but by no means wobbly,

step towards her. She took another and another, grabbing onto Siana after a fifth step. Siana scooped her up, covering

her face with kisses.

"Oh...her first steps Pidikae, can you believe it!" she asked.

Sesshima giggled from all the attention her mother was giving her, her ears perked up, hearing th metal frog croak again.

She squirmed away from her mother, rejoining her freind in their quest to catch the elusive toy.

000000ooooo000000

Siana was so proud of Sesshima. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind:

If Sesshomaru were here, would he have been pleased to see his daughter's first steps?

Siana sighed, shaking off the sadness that came from thinking of the golden eyed dog lord. She focused once again on

her daughter and her acheivment and smiled.

"That's my girl..."


	4. Preparations for the Midsummer Festival

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Sesshima woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. The three year old looked over at her mother, who was still

asleep. suddenly she perked her ears up excitedly and leaned over, shaking her mother gently

"Mommy! wake up!"

Siana sat up slowly, stretching, she looked over at her daughter with a small smile

"Good morning Sesshima..."

"Mommy! It's Midsummer day!" sesshima said practically bouncing with Excitement in her small white sleeping

yukata. Siana gave a small laugh, "I know Sesshima...Are you excited?"

"Uh-huh!" Sesshima declared with enthusiasm, "Keako says on Midsummer day, Everybody cleans up the village

and then they get together and have a big celebration with food and games and hunting and the men have drinking

contests and stuff!"

Siana couldn't suppress a smile.

"Yes sweetie that's right. Now, come, Let's get started on our chores. We have to make sure the temple, and our

home is nice and clean.

Sesshima nodded, "Okay, mommy," she said, reaching for her Pink kimono, "Oh! can I sweep the floor? " she asked

Siana giggled, "Yes, Sesshima, you can sweep the floor..."

* * *

Siana Polished the golden statue of Buddha, making it gleam. Sesshima, who was sweeping nearby, looked up.

"The Buddah looks really clean now, Mommy," She said.

Siana nodded. "Are you done with the floors?"

Sesshima nodded, "Almost."

"Sesshima!"

Sesshima turned around, beaming, "Keako!"

000000ooooo000000

Kaeko, Pidikae, and Hiitan entered the temple.

"Greetings, Lady Siana," Hiitan said smiling kindly, "The temple looks wonderful."

"Well, The carpets still have to be done," she said humbly,"How goes the rest of the village?"

"They prepare for the festivities," Pidikae said, "Our hut has been cleaned, we came to see if you would like some

assistance, preistess."

Siana, "Thank you, I could use some help with the carpets."

"Then let's get started," Hiitan said, "Keako?"

Keako turned to her father, "Yes Father?"

"Help Sesshima finish sweeping."

"Yes, Father," Kaeko said running to the corner and grabbing another broom as her parents left to help Siana beat the

carpets.

"Sesshima, are you looking forward to the festival?" Keako asked.

"Yup. I can't wait," she said as they swept the dirt out of the temple.

"Mother says we get to stay up all late because of the big banquet and dancing tonight," Keako said, "And tonight's

a full moon, so it'll be really bright."

Sesshima nodded, smiling, not thinking of her monthly transformation. Or rather, not caring.

"I hope we get to eat sweet cakes," she said, "I like sweet cakes."

"Me too," Keako nodded sweeping the dust into the rubbish basket. Sesshima did the same. Together they picked it

up and carried it to a small mound of rubbish outside the temple, dumping the dust for burning later.

"Come on, let's go help the grown ups with the carpets."

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky as the villagers prepared for the festival. Games were arranged, contests were set up,

men and women alike cooked up their best dishes. Oyogo, likewise, was busy preparing. He was making fireworks

for the end of the festival, along with repairing a few things the villagers wanted repaired, and sharpening their weapons

for the hunt. Naturally, he was pleased at the increase in business, and the money it brought. But it kept him

very busy.

"Tell me, Uncle Oyogo, are you gonna go on the hunt?" Sesshima asked, sitting on the edge of his table, kicking her

legs absentmindedly. She and a few other children had come to watch him work in his forge .

"Nah," he said as he sharpened some arrow heads.

"How come?" Keako asked.

"I'm a demon, I'd have an unfair advantage..." he said confidently, if not while suppressing a smirk, "No mere mortal

could possibly out-hunt me. Now, I'm rather busy, so go home before I eat you."

He make a mock-growl, and the children, excluding Sesshima, shreiked, and then giggled, running off back towards the village.

Oyogo crouched down and pinched Sesshima's ear lightly, "That means you too, Sesshima."

"Aww, do I have to?" the three year old asked.

" I'm very busy, Sesshima, I need to concentrate if I'm going to finish these in time."

Sesshima's dog like ears fell flat against her head disapointedly, "All right..."

"Good girl," Oyogo said giving her a small kiss on the top of her head and shooing her out the door, "now, go get ready for the

festival."

"Yes, Uncle Oyogo," he said hurrying back towards the village.


	5. Hide and Seek a Deadly Encounter

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Siana, had cleaned her priestess outfit. The white kimono was like snow, and the hakama's were bright red. She

had dressed Sesshima in a blue Kimono with green vine-like leafy patters decorating it. Sesshima looked up at her

mother.

"Mommy, how come you're not wearing a regular Kimono like the other women in the village?"

"Because I'm a priestess, Sesshima," Siana said, "I have to dress like this. Even on special occasions."

"Why?"

"Because, that's the way it is..." she said, running a hand through her daughters hair. Smiling.

There was a sound like drums coming from the village square. Sesshima's ears perked up, she beamed.

"The festival's starting!"

Siana could barely hold in a giggle as Sesshima grabbed the sleeve of her kimono and tugged her towards the door.

000000ooooo000000

Hiitan stood, with a bow and arrow on his back, he too was going on the hunt. Pidikae wore a simple violet kimono

No special designs, just white spirals here and there. She smiled as Siana came over.

"Ready for the festivities, Lady Siana?"

"Oh, yes, " she said smiling, "Sesshima's kept me excited all day..."

They chuckled in response.

Sesshima went over to to Keako, who was also dressed in a new Kimono. It was red with a white Lilly pattern. Sesshima

grinned, "I like your new Kimono."

"I like yours too."

A woman came over with a small group of other children. They motioned for her to join them

"Hey, we're all gonna play hide and seek! come play with us!"

the girls looked over at their parents. Hiitan nodded, "go have fun."

Siana also nodded, "just be careful, Sesshima."

Sesshima and Keako joined the other children as soon as they had permission.

000000ooooo000000

The woman who was watching them led them to the part of the woods that was filled with bushes and trees to hide behind.

"I'll be right here if you children need me..." she said, allowing them to hide where they pleased.

Reidanmaru, a boy of about five, turned and looked at them

"Okay, I'll count. The rest of you hide."

Sesshima sniffed the air, her nose scrunching up a little as a strange scent reached her.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Never mind,"Sesshima said as they parted, "Good luck!"

children ranging from 3 to 8 ran in random directions, each seeking out a hiding spot. Sesshima found space between a tree

and a thicket of berry bushes and immediatly stationed herself inside it, sure that no one would find her in such a spot.

"Well, well...a little half demon..."

Sesshima gasped and looked up, a pair of red eyes glaring down at her from above. The strange scent she'd smelled earlier

flooded her nostrils and she gagged a bit. The red eyed creature dropped to the ground. No, the TOP half of the creature went

down, the other half remained in the tree. It was a mean-looking snake demon with the upper torso of a man and the lower

body of a massive 15 foot snake.

Sesshima stared up at the demon, too frightened to move. He smirked down at her. His body was long and black, and his

skin was a dark, greyish color.

"Oh, this IS good. I havn't had half demon in ages! So much more filling than a few measly little mortals..."

He opened his mouth in a wicked grin. Sesshima saw that each of his teeth were in fact, sharply pointed fangs. She laid her

ears flat against her head, "stay away from me!"

"Oh, don't you look so cute? Trying to be all brave in that cute little kimono...I do hope I don't stain it up as I devour you!"

He lunged forward. Sesshima dodged and ran, screaming.

"HELP!!!"

The snake demon slithered after her, laughing evily. Sesshima kept running, her demonic speed carrying her faster than a mortal.

child could ever go. The snake demon darted forward, knocking her over. Sesshima hit the ground hard, dirt and leaves covering

the front of her kimono. She felt him pick her up, his grip tight and unrelenting

"Stay away!" she yelled, freeing her left arm and banging on his fingers. It did nothing, and he opened his mouth, with those

cruel fangs inside, ready to strike.

Sesshima closed her eyes, screaming

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

She struck at him again, clawing at his face.

She heard him scream in an inhuman way, She struck at him again and again, he dropped her. Sesshima hit the groud with an UMPH!

The snake demon slithered away, a foul, burnt smelling smoke rising from his face, which was covered by his hands.

"Sesshima!"

Sesshima turned, it was Keako and two other children. She ran towards them

"It's a demon!" she yelled, "A demon! He tried to eat me!"

they stared at her.

Sesshima looked at them, "what are you looking at?!" she asked, still panicked about her near death experience.

"Your hand is glowing..." the boy said, pointing at her.

Sesshima looked at her limb. sure enough, her hand was glowing a bright blue. He eyes widened.

"That's never happened before..." she said meekly as the glow slowly faded. Keako wrapped her arms around her

"Come on! we have to tell Lady Siana about the demon!"

the two boys exchanged looks, staring at Sesshima's hand all the way back to the village.


	6. Events and a New Word

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Siana listened as Sesshima and Keako told her what had happened. The two boys had commented only on seeing Sesshima's

hand glow as she slashed at the Snake Demon's face, and that smoke had come off his face as he slithered away. Siana was

simply relieved that Sesshima was alright, along with the other children; who had followed the four of them when they heard

the word _Demon_.

"Oyogo, keep Sesshima and the other children with you while I go slay the demon." She kissed Sesshima on the head, "You'll

be safe with Uncle Oyogo..."

"Mommy, I don't want you to go..." Sesshima said, taking her hand.

"I know, Sesshima, but I have to. I promise you, I'll come back when I slay the demon." Siana said stroking her hair.

"But Mommy..."

Oyogo put a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Sesshima," he said steering her away, he turned to the other children, clearing

his throat.

"Come now, no need to look so gloomy. Why don't we all go get some sweet cakes?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima sat with a small round sweet cake in her lap. She stared at it, not really hungry. Keako sat down beside her

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about my mommy..."

"She's a priestess, she'll be fine, " Keako said reassuringly.

"I know, but-"

"And speaking of which, that was amazing what you did. Your claw melted his face!"

"But, I didn't do it on purpose, I don't even know how I did it."

"It was your instincts."

Sesshima and Keako turned around and looked at Oyogo, who had hande a sweetcake to a small child who wasn't quite

tall enough to get one himself.

"What do you mean?" Keako asked.

"Well, demons, and half demons like Sesshima, often discover their powers, or rather, attacks, at a very young age. Because

her life was in danger, her instincts took over and revealed her first power."

Sesshima looked at her hand and then back at the tiger demon, "Really?"

He nodded, "and a rather savage one at that. "

"A savage strike," Keako said, quite proud of her friend.

"Savage Strike..." that's a rather good name for it, " Oyogo said

Sesshima looked at her hand again, "Savage strike..."

* * *

Siana returned less than an hour later.

"The demon is slain," she said, "The hunt may continue as planned."

The men cheered and prepared to leave, grabbing their weapons and Game bags. Sesshima ran to her mother, eagerly embracing her

as she nodded to the men, giving them her blessing as they departed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sesshima, I'm just fine."

"Good...I don't want you to get hurt..."

Sesshima ran her little hand over the scar on her mothers cheek. Siana smiled at her gently, "You're too little to worry about such

things...The games for children are starting, you go play with the other children and have fun."

Content that her mother was okay, Sesshima whent to do as she said. A three legged race was first.

000000ooooo000000

"Okay children," said Pidikae, who had taken over as babysitter, "Everyone pair up."

As the children gathered into groups of two, some of them cast sidelong glances at her, whispering a bit and shying away from her.

Sesshima raised her eyebrow at this

"Huh?"

Keako took her left hand boldly, "Nevermind them Sesshima, **I'll** be your partner."

Sesshima gave her a relieved smile, "Thanks Keako..."

"No problem," Keako said, "You ARE my best friend."

Sesshima beamed and Pidikae tied Sesshima's left leg to Keako's right.

Pidikae raised a bright yellow cloth "Alright children...On your mark...get set..."

She dropped the cloth. All of the children scrambled forward, trying to move their legs in scynchronization. Sesshima giggled and She

and Keako timed their movements, almost falling over a few times.

"Come on!"

"You can do it!"

"Just a little bit more!"

Cheers from parents and siblings came from all directions as they all struggled to reach the finish line.

"Go on, Sesshima!" Siana and Oyogo urged.

"Just a little more!"

Sesshima moved as fast as her bound leg would allow, she wanted to win.

she WOULD win.

Keako tripped and tightened her grip on Sesshima's as they, along with two boys who had been right alongside them, crossed

the finish line, and toppled over. Sesshima turned to her, "Are you okay, Keako?!"

Keako nodded, "I'm fine. Did we win?!"

"Yes, Lady Siana, who won?" the boys asked.

They looked up at Sianawaiting for her response.

"It was a tie," she said helping them untie their legs.

"A tie?"

"Aw, man..."

"What rotten luck..."

" I can't believe we tied with the half-blood..." one of the boys muttered to himself.

Sesshima paused, giving him a confused, look.

"Dog-girl?"

No one else seemed to notice. They were congradulated and were each given a brightly colored cloth as a prize.

Oyogo patted Sesshima on the back

"The next game will start soon, I bet you'll win it hands down."

"Thanks Uncle Oyogo...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's a Half-blood?"


	7. Explinations and Keako's vow

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Oyogo stiffened, "Half blood?"

Sesshima nodded.

"Did someone call you that?" he asked, his face serious

"And Dog-girl," she added, "What did he mean?"

Oyogo narrowed his eyes a bit, a low growl in his throat

"Half blood is a word some people call half demons. It's a word people use when they think they are better than

half demons are. It's an insult."

Sesshima's eyes widened at this concept, she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

"Why would someone be so mean...?"

Oyogo looked grim, he put a clawed hand on her shoulder, "Because most demons view humans as weak. And

Humans see demons as evil."

"But _your_ a demon, and your not evil..." Sesshima protested.

"I'm considered a special case Sesshima. I've never considered humans to be weak or inferior because in my

profession, it would be foolish to turn down a client just because of his, or her, race. I was raised to believe that

Humans and Demons are, in essance, the same. Most demons are not."

Sesshima absorbed this. She could understand why the snake demon from earlier had said what he had, but it

still hurt that someone from her own village thought such a mean thing.

"Well, only **one** person said it to me...maybe that means only **he** think's that."

She had a hopeful, optimistic look in her eyes. Oyogo didn't want to make her sad by telling her any different,

so instead he forced a smile and nodded

"Maybe..."

Sesshima smiled, her sadness forgotten for the moment, "Let's go! I can't wait to play the next game!"

* * *

The sun eventualy made it's way down, but the festival continued. The mean eventually returned to the village

one by one. Some had rabbits, others had caught a few snakes which had been drawn out earlier by the snake

demon's aura. One man came back with a small deer, a buck with three points on either of his antlers. But the

real prize was when Keako's father, Hiitan came back with a **very **large boar on the back of his horse.

He won the contest hands down.

Keako was estatic.

"Wow, Father! he's huge!"

"Accualy, it's a female, but you couldn't tell looking at her tusks," he said looking at his daughter warmly. He saw

the ribbons on her arm and gave a grin.

"I see you won a few contests too..."

"Uh-huh!" Keao said holding out her arm, proudly displaying the 5 lengths of cloth tied there. "Me and Sesshima

won this one in the race when we tied with Loran and Hemumaro. And this this one is from taking an apple

from a basket of water with only my mouth, and this one is from me and Sesshima finding a hidden trinket, and-"

Hiitan laughed, " You can tell me all about it later...the feast will star soon and I need to change into something

cleaner."

"Yes father," Keako said giving him a small hug before skipping off.

000000ooooo000000

The moon began to come up, full and bright. Sesshima looked up at it and then at her hands, watching her little

claws shrink down to normal, human nails. She found a piece of polished metal and looked at her reflection. Her hair

faded from silvery white to grey to inky black like her mothers. Her eyes shifted from gold to blue-brown. Even her

markings faded; only the crescent on her forehead remained, and it was only slightly darker than her skin. It

looked a bit like a faded scar.

Her kimono seemed to suit the black hair better, and it brung out the blue in her now human eyes. Her transformation

always amazed her. She lightly ran a finger over her human ear, feeling it's shape.

"Well, I'm human now," she said to herself. She saw the other villagers heading for the center of the village, where

the feast would begin shortly. Sesshima, as she usualy did when she transformed, felt open and vulnerable.

She sought out her mother, finding her only a few feet away, talking with Oyogo. She had a grim look on her face.

Sesshima skipped over to her.

"Mommy, the feast is starting, " she said.

000000ooooo000000

Siana looked down at her daughter, who looked like her now that the Full moon had emerged. Oyogo had told her

what had happened. She had a great sense of foreboding.

Sesshima tugged on her hakama's again, "Come on, Mommy, you have to bless the meal remember?"

Siana tried to put aside her worries, "Yes, of course. Let's go."

Sesshima skipped happily. She felt quite protected with her mother and 'uncle' Oyogo around. She ignored the

people who stared at her as she walked by. Her once keen ears not catching the few scattered whispers that always

came when she changed.

Sesshima of course, picked a seat next to Keako. Keako stared at her friend for minute and giggled .

"What's so funny?" Sesshima asked

"You. You look silly without your dog ears..." she said reaching up to touch the spot where Sesshima's ear usualy were. She

pulled her hand away, as if pouting tha they wern't there.

"Keako, earlier today, I heard on of the boy's call me a half-blood dog girl...He thinks I'm not as good as him because I'm half

demon...a hanyou..."

Keako looked shocked and then outraged.

"Hmph! Boys are stupid! don't you listen to stuff like that. I like you just the way you are. I don't care that you're half demon,

that's what makes you special. Besides, you're my best friend, I'll alway's love you for who you are."

000000ooooo000000

Siana smile to herself hearing Keako. No matter what happened, Siana was confident Keako would never waver in her friendship

with Sesshima.

Despite what happened earlier, Siana felt happy.


	8. Sesshima's troubles and drunken Oyogo

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Sesshima knelt in prayer before the statue of Buddah, her long silvery hair fell over her shoulders. Two years

had passed since the summer festival incident. Sesshima barely remembered that day; but one thing had

remained with her. Being called Half Blood, and Dog Girl. This had stayed with her because as she grew older,

more and more of the children had begun to call her those names and worse. The one that hurt the most was

the most recent and well used one

Half breed.

Sesshima closed her eyes, thinking back to ealier that day...

* * *

_Sesshima and Keako walked along the edges of the woods, gathering herbs for potions and balms. Keako's eyes lit up _

_as she spotted some low-growing, blueish-green plants with wide, fringy leaves._

_"Look! These plants help heal burn wounds," she said. She spotted a clump of them growing together and wrapped her _

_hands around the stems. she gave a firm tug, but the plants refused to move. Shr tugged harder, grunting a bit._

_"Grr! They don't want to come up!"_

_Sesshima looked over at her friend, "Let me try."_

_Keako released the plant. Sesshima gripped the stems with her left hand and sliced through them with one swipe of _

_her claws. She held them out,_

_" Here you go"_

_"Thanks Sesshima!" Keako said, putting them into the little basket she carried with her._

_An older girl, about 9 or 10, who had been gathering mushrooms nearby loked over and sneered_

_"Neat trick half breed, "she spat, "did you filthy demon father teach you that?"_

_Sesshima bit her bottom lip, completely taken aback and hurt. _

_Keako grabbed her freinds hand and pulled her in the other direction," Come on Sesshima! Let's go somewhere else _

_to find herbs!"_

_Sesshima allowed her freind to lead her away, trying very hard to hold in the tears that wanted to escape_

* * *

It was night now, almost time for bed, and Sesshima had not yet changed into her sleeping yukata. Her own

troubles were quickly forgotten as her keen ears twitched, catching the sound of men singing and talking

drunkenly from the tavern. She shook her head, no doubt Oyogo was there. He was too fond of sake. It made

him clumsy and speak nonsense. Siana walked by, Sesshima rose, having finished her prayer.

"Mother, Uncle Oyogo is drinking again..." Sesshima said

Siana rolled her eyes, "No doubt acting like an idiot...He won't be able to stumble his way home if someone

doesn't make him stop."

"I'll go."

Siana raised an eyebrow at the five year old, "Sesshima, a little girl does NOT go into places where men drink

and smoke and say words no woman should hear."

"I've done it before."

"Yes, but that was with me."

"You're already in your sleeping yukata," Sesshima pointed out. Siana sighed

"Well, alright...but be quick, Sesshima."

Sesshima nodded and exited the temple, her bare feet making soft patters as she whent down the stone steps

* * *

Men of various ages sat at tables, holding pots and drinking bowls of Sake and other wines. Smoke from pipes

left the air heavy and clouded. Oyogo sat near one corner, amoung three other men, talking loudly with a slur

brought on by his drunken state

"And-and when the fox demon whent to the swordsmith for his grandfathers blade a few days later, he saw it

laying acrossthe stones all shiney and new looking, he turned t the swordsmith and said:

_"If that's what you can do to that rusted piece of junk...What could you do with my woman?"_

The men around him guffawed loudly. Sesshima, who had crept inside largly unnoticed, made her way over

towards them. She reached up and tugged on the hem of his kimono

"Uncle Oyogo-"

"Hey look! " he said suddenly seeing her. He scooped her up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in a

crushing embrace, "Little Sesshima, isn't she adorable?" he asked his drunken companions, "I love this kid...."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's sensitive nose caught the bitter scent of Sake. He reeked of it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Uncle Oyogo, You're drunk," the Five year old said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Oyogo said, "No I'm not..." He put her down and stood, wobbling severly, "See, I can even stand up..."

He suddenly hiccuped, this caused him to lose his balance and sink to the floor.

The other men laughed, thinking this was very funny. Sesshima pulled Oyogo into a sitting position, giving him

a firm look, her hands on her little hips.

"Okay, Oyogo admitted, slurring a bit, "Maybe I-I'm a little drunk..."

Sesshima shook her head, sighing, "Come on, Uncle Oyogo, time for you to leave."

Oyogo stood once again, "Well, I suppose I shouldn't let a little girl like you be out after dark on her own..."

He grbbed the Sake jug and took one last swallow, "I'd better walk you home..."

Sesshima shook her head, she reached up and took his hand, gripping tightly. She led him to the door and

into the open space of the village street.

Oyogo inhaled the fresh air and nearly coughed, "Whoo! wasn't expecting that! Now...let's get you home..."

He stopped, leaning against a wooden beam, "Now...uh...which way is the temple again?" His vision was blured

and double at times.

"This way, Uncle Oyogo," Sesshima said, pulling him in the direction of the temple.

"Right, uh...I knew that!"

000000ooooo000000

After nearly 10 minutes of stumbling, they fianly reached the temple, Siana was waiting for them. Sesshima left

Oyogo at the steps and whent to her mothers side.

"So, how bad is he THIS time?" Siana asked.

Sesshima shook her head, "He can hardly stand up."

Siana rolled her eyes, "Men...Alright Sesshima, you go change and go to sleep. I'll set up a bed for him..."

"Non-sense!" Oyogo said wobbling as he turned around, "I'll just go home and-"

He trailed off, turning and heading in the general direction of where his hut lay outside the village.

"I hope he doesn't fall alseep in his fire pit again..." Sesshima said looking up at her mother . Siana smiled a

little, "Knowing Yogi, he probably will. Come on, let's get you to bed..."


	9. Torment in a Friends Absence

**_Authors note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, JSYK....of months or even a year or two._**

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Sesshima sighed; she felt a bit lonely...Keako and her mother and Father had gone to attend to a relative who had been

hurt in battle in a distant village, and would be gone for at least a fortnight. Maybe even a month, it would depend on the

relatives condition.

Siana noticed her daughter sulking and sat beside her

"Sesshima, are you feeling okay?"

"Keako had to go with her parents to help a badly injured relative..." Sesshima said, her head in her hands. Siana gave a small

nod. Of course Sesshima would be upset. Keako was her best friend.

"Well, why don't you play with the other children?"

"The other children-" Sesshima stopped herself. She didn't want her mother to know how badly the other children disliked her,

or the many names she was called.

"Yes?"Siana asked, waiting for her to finish.

"Um...nothing..." Sesshima said adjusting her Obi, "You're right, I'll go find someone else to play with..."

Siana stood, smiling, "Good girl...did you do your chores?"

Sesshima nodded, "I swept the whole temple and cleaned the bedding's."

"Alright then," Siana said,"Have fun."

Sesshima nodded half heartidly and set out down the village streets

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima spotted a group of children, some her age, some older, they were playing with a ball. It had been painted bright green

like a fresh green leaf in the spring. The seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Sesshima approached the laughing children playing with their ball, maybe if she asked politely they'd let her play too...

"Excuse me,"she asked in her kindest voice.

The other children stopped and stared at her coldly. "Can I play?" Sesshima asked.

The boy holding the ball laughed mockingly, as if she'd just asked if they could fly. "Why? You'd just pop the ball with your **claws!"**

he spat throwing the ball at her head with enough force to knock her into the puddle, dirtying her kimono. Sesshima spat mud out

of her mouth, attempting to get back children surrounded her as she stood, one of them pushed her back into the puddle and

kicked her. Sesshima yelped from the sudden pain. the one who had kicked her gave her a dark glare.

"No one wants to play with **you **HALF-BREED!"

"HALF-BREED! HALF-BREED! HALF-BREED!" the others chanted in hard, cruel voices. Sesshima's eyes began to water, her bottom lip

trembling as she was allowed to sit up, mud covering her entire front. An older girl with a blue kimono and green eyes

reached down and yanked on her sensitive ears as hard as she could

"Dog-girl!" she hissed as Sesshima cried out in pain.

Sesshima let out an audible sob as she scrambled to her feet, her delicate ears throbbing as tears ran down her face,

unconfined, as she ran down the street, trying to escape the horrible chanting.

"Dog-girl!"

"Half-breed!"

"Mutt-face!"

She felt something hard and sharp hit her. then another, and another. Rocks.

Sesshima used her demon speed to outrun the rocks. She rushed into the woods, a few branches scratching her, though they did little

damage.

Sesshima ran until she reached the river, which flowed near the village to the lake at the base of the mountain. Sesshima stopped,

sinking to her knees, she stuck her whole face in the river, cleaning the mud off of her face and hair. She pulled back, looking at her

reflection. She slashed at it with her Savage Strike, breaking the image

"Why do I have to be a half demon?" she asked herself, "Why can't I be mortal like everyone else? Or even a demon!"

Rustling came from behind her, she tensed, expecting it to be the children, having tracked her down.

Oyogo emerged from the brush, in his massive tiger-humanoid form firewood in his massive arms. He saw her, looking surprised

"Sesshima, what are you-" he noticed the mud and bruises, " What happened?!" he demanded dropping his firewood and going to

her side, wiping wet strands of hair out of her face. Sesshima wiped away her tears quickly

"I...I fell..."

"Sesshima, you're a bad liar, now tell me what happened...who did this to you?"Oyogo said, his gravely demon voice demanded

softly to Sesshima. His long tail twitched almost agitatedly, his slit pupil eyes gazing down at her

She sniffled, wiping away a tear, "Some of the village children..."

Oyogo sighed, "I suspected as much..." He picked her up in one of his paw-hands and placed her onto his back. He picked up his

load of firewood and continued walking

"You can stay with me for a while..." his demonic voice purred soothingly to Sesshima's sore ears, " We'll get you cleaned up and

I'll walk you home later."

Sesshima buried her face into the warm, soft orange and black striped fur of his neck as she clung to his shoulders.

"Thank you Uncle Oyogo..."

Oyogo gave a purring growl in response as he made his way through the woods.


	10. A Secret Visitation, & Kaeko's Return

**_

* * *

_**....of months or even a year or note: there will be a few time lapses in the story,

**_so don't be suprised later on._**

* * *

Suffice to say, Siana DID find out about the name calling and other cruelties Sesshima had to deal with. Siana

became very protective of Sesshima; taking her on her rounds to keep her from being bullied. holding her

hand tightly, to comfort her. Many times she caught children making faces or whispering the word "Half-breed" when they

thought Siana's attention was elsewhere. Siana felt very sad.

It was a cold, cruel fact of life that children themselves could be quite cruel to and about what they didn't

understand. And a childs torment was a hurtful thing, she could see it in her daughters eyes, feel it in the way

she shook or stiffened whenever someone teased her. She heaved a heavy sigh, and even though it was

an painful thought, she wondered to herself

_"What if Sesshomaru was here?"_

* * *

Sesshomaru moved silently though the trees, it was just past noon. He had been searching for his fathers grave

and he thought he had a lead. He noticed the towering tree with two stumps. He knew this area.

He found the path through the trees and followed it to the village he knew wasn't far away. He hadn't been here

for 5 years, he wondered if _**she**_ was still here...

He kept to the trees, keeping out of sight of the pathetic humans that populated this village. He sniffed the air,

trying to discern that unmistakable scent he was searching for. All he could smell was the scent of chickens, soil

and- Wait... He moved torwards the scent, it was just ahead. He rounded the corner, keeping himself hidden in the

shadows. There she was. Raven haired with blue-brown eyes, the priestess walked down the street, her staff in

her right hand, as was her custom. She looked almost exactly as he remembered, only a scar down her cheek

marred the image.

An elderly villager called her from behind, and she turned around. Holding her hand was a silver haired child with

tiny, dog-like ears protruding from the top of her head. She wore a small pink kimono with a flowery design on it.

Sesshomaru studied the girl, she had golden eyes, which never strayed from her mothers face. So...that was why

Siana had been so bitter about his departure...

But it didn't matter. Not to him.

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around him. The child below lifted her head and sniffed the air, she turned her

head to the trees, but he had already retreated back into the forest to continue his task.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima turned back to her mother, the strange smell had gone away now. It had smelled a little like cherry

blossoms...only...different. Kind of like...she couldn't put her finger on it. She followed along as her mother led

the way back to the temple.

"I hope Keako comes home soon..." Sesshima said

"Me too, Sesshima," Siana said, "Me too..."

* * *

Siana felt a wave of relief when she spotted Pibkae and Hiitan's cart on the horizon during the middle of one of her

afternoon rounds.

Their cart, pulled by a ox they'd bought from one of the farmers, approached the village. Sesshima paced, wringing

her hands. After what seemed like forever, their cart came to a plodding halt, and Hiitan lifted Keako out of the cart,

setting her on her feet.

"Sesshima!" Keako yelled enthusiastically upon seeing her friend. Sesshima ran to her, all but tackling her to

the ground.

"Keako! I missed you so much, you were gone for so long..."

Keako nodded, "I know, I missed you too, Sesshima..." Keako said. She reached up and squeezed Sesshima's ears

softly, seeming comforted. She embraced her freind tightly.

"Oh, I hope the others weren't mean to you while I was gone," Keako said, but when Sesshima didn't answer, her

heart sank

"They did, didn't they?"

Sesshima nodded sadly, quickly and quietly describing the ball and Mud incident. Keako's face contorted into anger

"Those cruel, evil jerks!How could they do that?! I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

Sesshima grabbed her friends wrist in her right hand, "No! You know they'll start picking on you too."

"I don't care, nobody treats my best friend like that!" Keako said crossing her arms.

"Let's just go pick flowers," Sesshima suggested, giving her friend a pleading look.

Keako grumbled, "Oh, alright..." suddenly she beamed

"Last one to the flower valley is a Flea demon!"

Sesshima, for the first time in nearly a month, grinned and chased after her friend, her pink sleeves rustling as she ran

"wait for me!"

Siana glanced at Oyogo, who had been accompanying her today along with Sesshima. Oyogo nodded, understanding.

"I'll watch them."

He dashed into the woods after the children. His feet soundless on the leaf covered ground.

Siana inhaled deeply, going over to Pibikae and Hiitan.

"It's good to see you home," Siana said.

"Good to BE home," Pibikae agreed, I'm sure Sesshima missed Keako."

"You have no idea..." Siana said putting a hand on her shoulder.


	11. A Test of a Sutra & A Question of Father

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

ok

* * *

Sesshima wrote on her scrolls. She blew a strand of her silver hair from her face, concentrating on the delicate brush

movements. Siana looked over her shoulder. "You're doing very well, Sesshima," she said encouragingly, make that

line a bit thicker, and you'll have it."

Sesshima applied just a bit more pressure to the line she had been working on.

"Like this?"

"Excellent," Siana said kissing the top of her forehead."A replant sutra. Now we test it..."

She stood and turned to leave, Sesshima followed eagerly, waiting to see if her scroll would work. She had discovered, by

accident, that she possessed sacred powers, like her mother, along with her demonic powers. When Oyogo had found out

he had been incredibly surprised. Siana however had been elated, and had immediately begun training her to control and use

her sacred powers.

Siana placed the sutra above the doorway of the small hut they sometimes slept in. She turned to Sesshima.

"Alright Sesshima, try to go inside."

Sesshima took a breath and closed her eyes heading for the doorway. At first nothing happened, but then she felt a painful shiver

run through her whole body, and she was flung backwards, landing on her butt.

"ahh--oof!"

She sat up,brushing herself off "did it work?"

Siana nodded, "Yes. the reaction was delayed on you, but that may be because you possess spiritual powers."

"So you think on a whole demon it might work too?" Sesshima asked hopefully.

Siana nodded, "I think so."

Sesshima was sore from the sacred powers of the scroll repelling her, but she beamed.

"Mother, do think if I train I can become a priestess like you?"

Siana smiled, "Maybe...but do really want to become a priestess?" Siana asked, "don't you want to get married and have children?"

Sesshima kicked the ground a bit, "No boy would want to marry me. I'm a half breed."

Siana crouched beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Sesshima, there's nothing wrong with being a Hanyou."

"Then why do the village children hate me? Why do they always call me names?"

Siana had no answer for her. She sighed sadly, pulling her close.

"Mother?" Sesshima asked.

" Yes?"

"Who was my father?"

000000ooooo000000

Siana felt he stomach clench. She knew this day had been coming; but she still felt dread.

"Come with me..."

She led Sesshima back inside the temple, to the statue of the Holy Buddha. She knelt before it and whispered a quick prayer. She

inhaled deeply and turned to Sesshima

"Your father was a powerful Dog demon named Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Sesshima said, as if trying the name out, "he was a lord?"

"Yes. A demon lord. He rules the Western Lands"

"Wow..." Sesshima said, "What was he like?"

"He was very...cunning..." Siana said, "He was very intelligent. And a bit arrogant..." she added, "he always thought he was better

than everyone else, which was quite irritating at times." she said smiling in an annoyed way. Sesshima giggled. Siana continued.

"He was also very brave...and kind. I felt like I could tell him everything and anything, and I usualy did. He saved my life once."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm..." Siana said.

"What'd he look like?"

"Well, a lot like you, accualy..." Siana said, "He had silver hair, golden eyes, a moon on his forehead...and he had stripes on his ankles,

wrists, waist and cheeks'twoon each side. He was very handsome."

"You must have loved him very much..." Sesshima said. Siana looked off, staring into space.

""Yes...I did..."

"So...why isn't he here? Did he die?"

"No," Siana said, her heart throbbing, "He didn't die...he left..."

Sesshima gasped, "He left? Why?"

"I honestly don't know Sesshima..." Siana said softly.

Sesshima's face fell, "So...he left you? He didn't want me?"

Siana puled Sesshima into her lap, "Oh, sweetie, that's not it at all...He didn't know...I didn't have a chance to tell him..."

"So...he doesn't even know I exist?" Sesshima asked, her voice small and timid.

"I doubt it..." Siana said.

Sesshima teared up, almost ready to cry. Siana wrapped her in an embrace, holding her tightly,

"Shh...it's okay..."

Sesshima sniffled, "I don't understand...Why would he just...just..."

"I don't know Sesshima...maybe one day, when you're all grown up you can find him and ask him..."

Sesshima looked up, misty-eyed at her mother, "Do you ever regret having me? since I look so much like him?"

Sianashook her head, "No." she said firmly, "I will NEVER regret having you Sesshima. You may be different than other children,

and you may look somwhat like your father, but you are very special to me and I love you **_very_** much. Your father left, but he

gave me you. And I wouldn't trade you for all the gold in the world."

Sesshima hugged her mother, a few tears leaking down her face.

Siana kissed her forehead

"Come on...Let's go take a walk around the village, and you can play with Keako before dinner"

"Okay, mother..." Sesshima said, wiping her tears away and smiling.

Siana smiled, "That's my girl..."


	12. Abuction by the Bat Yokai

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima and Keako, now about seven years old, gathered flowers, weaving them into beautiful crowns and necklaces. Keako

giggled as she began braiding a whole bunch of them together.

"Whatacha doing?" Sesshima asked.

"I'm going to make a Kimono out of flowers," Keako said.

"Why?" Sesshima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I just feel like it," Keako said, "Maybe I give it as an offering to Buddha at the shrine."

Sesshima shrugged. She sniffed the air, she stiffened. "Uh-oh..."

"What is it?" Keako asked, "One of the kids from the village?"

"Uh-uh..." Sesshima said, "Demon..."

Keako rose nervously, moving closer to Sesshima, "how powerful is it?"

Sesshima seemed to consider this, pausing as if to gadge it's demonic aura.

"It's demonic aura is stronger than mine, " she said, "Come on, we should get back to the village...My mother can slay it"

Keako reached for the flower crowns, putting them all around her neck. Sesshima took her hand, "Come on..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima and Keako hurriedly set off for the village, not quite running, the demonic aura getting closer every second;

the leaves above rustled loudly, as if taunting them.

Sesshima caught a shape from the corner of her eyes, she made a sharp left, changing direction and picking up speed

Keako nearly stumbled, Sesshima pulled her up onto her back, stopping only for a second so she could get a grip.

Sesshima's ear twitched, the sound of footsteps and rustling rapidly approaching. She began to run, keeping her grip on

Keako tight.

Sesshima tried to make her way towards the village, the shape persisting behind her. She could see where the forest

began to thin out slightly, the fields just barely in view. Sesshima put on speed, truly using her demon speed. The

shape began to fall behind, slowing down. The village fields were just a few hundred yards away.

"Almost there..." Keako said "I think we're gonna make it!"

Sesshima made a mad dash, racing for the fields, Just as she was about to break through the woodline into the

safety of the open fields where adults toiled over their crops, Sesshima was grabbed from above. A massive hand clamped

over her mouth.

Keako's cry was also silenced as another hand pulled her off Sesshima's back. Sesshima struggled, she felt a pinch on her

neck, and everything whent black.

* * *

Sesshima woke up groggily she didn't know how long afterwards. she felt dizzy, and her neck was sore. Raising a hand,

she felt two puncture marks on her throat, already healing, thanks to her demon blood. She was in some sort of cave.

It was cold, and dark, and damp. Sesshima stood, lightheaded, and looked around, the small torches on the wall of the

cave providing just enough light to see by.

"Keako?" she called softly

she heard a groaning sound. Her sharp eyes adjusting to the pitiful excuse of light and caught sight of Keako, laying a few

feet away, unconscious.

"Keako!"

Sesshima crawled over to her. She too had the strange bite marks on her neck. Though hers looked fresher. Sesshima took

her shoulders and shook her

"Keako wake up! come on!"

Keako groaned and opened her eyes, "Sesshima..?"

"Oh, thank Buddha!" Sesshima said pulling her friend into a tight hug. Keako rubbed her eyes, "Where are we?"

"I don't know... the last I remember was running and someone grabbed us and then...I blacked out..."

000000ooooo000000

A dark chuckle came from above, Sesshima's head snapped upwards just as something large and dark glided down from the high

ceiling of the cave, covered in large stalactites, and landed in the shadows not far from where Sesshima and Keako sat.

Sesshima scrambled to her feet, growling, her fangs bared.

"who are you?! What do want?!"

The figure laughed again.

"My name is Shuuramaru..."

his voice was deep, somewhat gravely, and cruel. Keako, never one to be cowardly even when she herself was scared, puffed out her

chest.

"I'm not afraid of you Show yourself demon!"

the figure laughed, stepping forward, "What a brave little mortal! No wonder your blood is so sweet."

Keako quickly wished she hadn't spoken as she caught sight of their captor.

He was a bat demon. he looked...mostly human, but is ears were large and batlike, and his teeth were horribly pointed. And his eyes....

the irises were blood red, and glinted evily with their own strange demonic light.

Sesshima stood her ground, but despite her growling, she looked terrified. she held up her left hand, which glowed bright blue.

"Stay away! Or I-I'll kill you with my _**Savage Strike**_! "

Shuuramaru smirked as if this idea was hillarious, "Bat demons can put up a protective barrier, Hanyou, I'm suprised you don't know that..."

Sesshima looked at her hand, and then at her captor. she turned to Keako, who was shivering

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Sesshima sighed, taking her hand, also trembling, "I don't know...Keako, I don't know..."


	13. Captivity

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Shuuramaru grinned, baring his fangs, rubbing his clawed hands together as he surveyed his prize, chuckling.

"Now...Who shall I eat first?"

Sesshima and Keako backed away, "Leave us alone!" Keako said, trembling.

Shuuramaru gave her a smirk, "looks like you just volunteered..."

Keako gasped. Sesshima stood in front of her protectively.

"No! take me! leave Keako alone! I'm a half demon, my blood will satisfy you more!" She said, hoping to convince

him to spare Keako.

Shuuramaru said nothing. he picked her up with one hand easily, his eyes boring into hers. Sesshima felt herself

become heavy and tired, and her kicking and general strugling had stopped. Shuuramaru leaned over the puncture

marks on her neck. Sesshima gasped as he bit into the half healed wound, taking a long draught, then another.

Sesshima felt like her body was on fire. She made only a few weak attempts to break away, her body still under

his spell, and Shuuramaru kept a tight grip on her. After a few more moments he pulled away, licking a few stray

drops from his lips. He looked down at the half-drained hanyou and gave a dark smile.

"Little one, your quite right...your blood quenches my thirst quite nicely...Just as sweet as my first taste when

captured you."

Sesshima perceived this only partially as a fact his fangs had been what she'd felt pinching her when he abducted

them earlier. He 'gently' set her back on her feet, next to Keako, who had to catch Sesshima as she stumbled, too

dizzy to stand. Shuuramaru flexed his wings, flapping them a bit.

"I think I'll keep you two around...as my personal blood slaves. It's a bit unconventional, but you two are quite

tasty..."

Keako pulled Sesshima close, "Please, let us go, you got what you wanted, didn't you?!"

Shuuramaru igored her, he spread his massive wings, flapping them a bit.

"Now, I have business to attend to...If you run away, I assure you, I WILL find you...and I will **not** be pleased...

Not that you CAN escape, anyway," he added.

He took off, hings carrying him up and up and out of sight of the candles into the darkness above, wheeling around

and flying deeper into the cave.

Keako looked at her friend, "Sesshima are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sesshima said, though it was clear she was not. her skin had paled from the lack of blood, and her

eyes were unfocused.

"Come on..."Keako said, "let's just...rest for a while, and see if we can find a way out of here..."

Sesshima clung tightly to her friend as she allowed her body to succumb to sleep. She'd be stronger when she

awoke...

* * *

"Sesshima...!" Siana called, "Sesshima...!"

She was worried. it was night, and Seshima and Keako had not returned to the village...

Pidikae searched with her.

"Keako...!Oh...Lady Siana, where could they be?"

"I don't know..." she said, " maybe they got lost looking for mushrooms, or-"

she stiffened.

"Lady Siana?" Pidikae asked, "What is it?"

Siana clutched her staff tightly, "I sense a demonic aura...and it doesn't feel like Sesshima's or Oyogo's..."

Pidikae gasped, "You don't think..."

Siana shook her head, It's too dark for me to see...Let's get Oyogo. His night eyes are far superioir than any

humans..."

Pidikae nodded, "Right...let's go"

* * *

Sesshima and Keako were awakened from their sleep by the sound of wings flapping. Sesshima, her blood

replenished thanks to her demonic blood, stiffened, growling a bit as Shuuramaru approached. He was carrying

something.

"Ive brought you something..." he said

He set it on the ground in front of them. It was a stew pot. And from the steam that was rising from it, it was full.

Sesshima felt her stomach clench as it growled hungrily, the scent of the food within making her mouth water.

"Where did you get that?" Keako asked.

"Now, is that really neccisary for you to know?" he asked, smirking, setting down two bowls and chopsticks for

them to eat out of.

Sesshima concluded he'd stolen it. Probably from someone he'd killed.

Nevertheless, she was too hungry to refuse the food. Starving herself, and Keako, wouldn't help them. They would

need their strength if they were going to find a way to escape...

She dipped some of the stew into her bowl and began to eat hungrily. Keako followed suit.

Shuuramaru nodded to himself and turned, flying up to a stalactite and gripping it with his clawed feet, apparently

falling asleep.


	14. Escape Attempt, and Punishment

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Oyogo, along with Pidikae and Siana, wound their way through the woods, Oyogo's catlike eyes piercing through the darkness

and leading them through the forest, following Sesshima's scent.

"She was running," he said, "I can tell by the flare of youki in some spots..."

He continued leading them, following the smell. He stopped, "the smell ends here..." he siad. Pidikae pointed at the not too distant

feilds, "on the edges of the village..."

Siana closed her eyes, "I can feel the demonic aura of the demon..."

Oyogo nodded, " me too. I can smell his scent, and there's only one kind of demon that produces a smell like that."

"What kind?" Pidikae asked.

Oyogo lifted his head, breathing in the air, "Bat demons"

* * *

After Sesshima and Keako finished their meal, Sesshima stood, brushing off her kimono, she stood, looking around the cave.

"Hmm...I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Keako asked.

Sesshima shook her head, "Nevermind. let's go back to sleep..."

Keako glanced upwards at the bat demon, "What if he-"

"He said he wanted to keep us as blood slaves. I don't think he'd kill us...not if he wants our blood more than once..."

Keako had to concede to that. It made sense, after all.

Sesshima sat down, close to Keako, they leaned against each other for warmth, falling asleep rather easily now that their stomachs

were full.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima woke up from a dreamless sleep, Keako lay against her. Sesshima smelled blood. she looked at Keako's neck, sure

enough, the bite marks had been bitten into again. Keako was pale, but alive, her breathing normal. Sesshima wiped away the blood

dropplets on her neck gingerly. Keako woke under her touch, yawning.

"I feel dizzy..."

"Shuuramaru fed from you when we were sleeping," Sesshima told her.

Keako grimanced a bit but said nothing.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..." Sesshima said standing, "but if he's not here, we can look for a way out while he's gone."

Keako nodded, "what if he comes back though? he said he'd be angry if we tried to escape...who know's what he'd do to us?" she

said shuddering.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take," Sesshima said, "besides, I'm positive our mothers are looking for us. Oyogo too. The moment

they find him my mother will purify him."

Keako nodded, stooding, she gasped, squeezing her legs together. Sesshima looked at her with consern

"Keako, what is it?"

her freind looked over at her, bouncing a little, "I have to use the outhouse..."

"Uh oh..." Sesshima said looking around for anything that Keako could use the bathroom behind. Keako continued to squirm, making a

whining noise in her throat. Sesshima spotted a huge stalagmite across the room, "there!" she said pointing to it. Keako made her way

over to it and hid behind it. After a moment or two, she reemerged, tying her kimono, looking relieved

"that's better..."

Sesshima nodded, "I'll bet. Come on, let's go look for that exit."

Sesshima walked over to one of the walls and grabbed one of the high torches by jumping and grabbing it ripping it from the wall.

000000ooooo000000

As it turns out, they didn't have to go far. just outside the main chamber, which is where Sesshima and Keako were at, was a massive

hole in the ceiling of the cave. It was it least 30 feet wide all around, roots grew around it on one side, and even though it was easily

50 feet up, the roots hung low.

Sesshima's eyes lit up, "Come on Keako, get on my back I can jump for those roots."

Keako climbed on, wrapping her arms around her freinds shoulders, Sesshima crouched and leaped grasping at one of the roots. She

missed by a good few inches, falling back to the ground. she landed on her feet. Sesshima grit her teeth growling and tried again,

missing the roots again by inches. Again and again she lept, and again and again she missed. She began to grow discouraged.

"Come on Sesshima, just a little higher..." Keako urged and Sesshima once again lept for the roots

"Yes, little one, just a few more inches."

Sesshima gasped, seeing the bat demon Shuuramaru perched at the edge of the hole watchin them in an ammused way. She forgot

to grab for the root and fell backwards, just barely landing on her feet before stumbling backwards, dislodging Keako as she hit the

ground. Shuuramaru chuckled darkly, "Oh don't stop, your attempts at escape are quite ammusing," he said jumping down though

the hole and landing smoothly beside the two.

"A word of advice, little hanyou, you ight accualy make the leap if you didn't have all that extra weight..."

Sesshima scrambled to her feet, standing in front of Keako protectivly, "I would NEVER leave my freind! And I won't let you feed from

her again!, she held up her hand, glowing bright blue, she slashed at his leg, leaving five slightly smoking wounds on his leg.

He screeched, hissing, he smirked at her

"Naughty little slave...I shall have to teach you manners."

he grabbed her in his claws, biting into her neck hard without hynotizing her body. Sesshima cried out in pain, kicking her legs wildly.

The bat drank her blood in harsh gulps drawing out more than usual, making sure she felt every last drop he sucked out. Keako screamed,

horrified. She grabbed the bat demons hakama's pulling at him desperatly.

"please! let her go! we won't try to escape again, stop hurting her!"

Shuuramaru pulled away, roughly releasing the hanyou. Sesshima clamped her hand over the wound, sobbing from the pain and weak from

blood loss. Keako pulled her close, holding onto her in vice like grip. Shuuramaru looked down at the sobbing trembling girls.

"I do not appreciate such attacks, hanyou. Try it again, and your freinds pleas will not stay my hand, or my fangs.

Sesshima could only lay in her freinds lap, mentaly begging buddha to quicken her rescue and send her mother. She blacked outwhen she

felt her body being lifted and carried back into the darkness of the main chamber.


	15. Located, Defended, and Rescued

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Oyogo sniffed the air, Siana ans Pidikae trailing behind him. Siana paused when she felt a surge of demonic energy, ominous

and heavy. Oyogo felt it too;he stopped, inhaling deeply, scrunching his nose a little bit, having taken his demonic form, his tail

twitched a bit. Just ahead, a sheer, high rock face loomed up, a platue on the side of the mountain.

"It's cave is up there," he said, "I can smell that Bat Demons stench from here."

Siana nodded, "OK. We have to get up there...Oyogo, do you suppose you could carry us on your back?"

"No problem," he said crouching , allowing Pidikae to climb on more easily. Oyogo gripped onto the side of the mountain, his

claws finding minute crack to grip onto as he pulled himself, and the women, up the side of the cliff.

"Hold on Sesshima..."he grunted to himself as he climbed, "We're comming for you and Keako..."

He looked down for a moment as Siana adjusted her grip on his shoulders. if He let go, It would be a long fall, since they would proabaly

fall down the whole mountain face they'd been climbing as Oyogo had followed the scent. He made a face.

"Oh, Buddha, I hate hieghts..."

* * *

Kaeko sat on the cave floor, Sesshima's head in her lap, gently massaging the area where she'd been bitten, to sooth the pain.

Sesshima's color had not improved much, though her body was working hard to replace the blood that had been taken. She

squeezed Sesshima's ears softly, as if to reassure herself that Sesshima, as a half demon, would not die.

"Sesshima..." she whispered quietly, "wake up...please..."

Sesshima's eyelids fluttered a bit, and she groaned.

"Keako..."

Keako pulled her freind closer, "Sesshima, you're okay..."

Sesshima sat up, barely more than half concious

"Give me...a...stick..."

Keako's eyes widened in confusion, but she did as she asked, handing her one of the chopsticks from theri food the night before.

Sesshima took the stick with unsteady hands. She crawled a few feet away and began making a line in the ground. Keako watched

as Sesshima continued crawling, making a large circlearound them. She then proceeded to draw a five pointed star , with her and

Keako in the middle of it. The circle's Diameter was roughly 10 feet, leaving ample room inside. Sesshima leaned against Keako's side.

"I just remembered...."

"remembered what?"

"Sesshima cast her an exhausted smile, "How to make a protection circle. The penticle is a sacred sign, Demons can't penetrate it..."

"Oh, really?"

She looked up at Shuuramaru, who was watching them from above. He seemed amused.

'What makes you think a little hanyou like yourself could put up a sacred barrier?"

Sesshima put a hand on Keako's shoulder, standing shakily. She raised her head and looked up at him. She took a deep breath, she could feel

her strength slowly returning as her blood increased, "I'm too afraid to attack you again. Because you'll kill me if I do. But I can still defend myself,

and Keako."

Shuuramaru released the stalactite he was holding onto and glided down, landing right in front of Sesshima, just outside the circle.

He reached out and extended his hand towards her. Sesshima stood her ground, visably shaking as she began chanting a barrier spell,

closing her eyes, putting her hands together

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

**_nanitozo _****massugu ****kago ****shouheki...**

Shuuramaru's hand, mere inches from Sesshima, hit something, making a buzzing, crackling sound. He jerked his hand away, hissing a bit.

"How can a Hanyou-"

"Because her MOTHER is a Priestess. And she has more than Demon blood coursing through her veins."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima and Keako both whipped around at the same time, seeing their mothers standing near Oyogo, who was now in his human form,

arms crossed.

"Mother! Pidikae, Oyogo!" Sesshima cried.

"Mama!" Kaeko choked out in a half sobb as she laid eyes on her mother.

Siana kept a tight grip on her staff, her eyes narrowed, locked on Shuuramaru, who growled in his throat.

"Pidikae, get the girls away from here," Oyogo said, Siana and I will take care of him."

The Midwife nodded, scurrying to the protective circle, scooping Keako and Sesshima u into her arms, backing away quickly.

Shuuramaru narrowed his eyes, "you think I would let a mere woman, a priestess and a cat tke my blood slaves?"

Faster anyone would have guessed, Oyogo pounced, charging at the bat and slamming him into a wall.

"I am a TIGER. Not a Cat..."

he quickly flipped the bat over gripping his wings, his eyes cold and furious, a somewhat evil smirk on his face

" You know, I've always considered bats to be nothing but rat's with wings...Rats should keep their feet on the GROUND!"

With a hard twist and jerk of arms well toned by fire and metal working, Oyogo ripped off the Shuuramaru's wings, blood

gushing and spraying in a long arc.

Shuuramru let a out a high pitched screech that was too horrible to be human-like. It hurt both Sesshima and Oyogo's sensitive ears.

Siana rushed forward, hitting him in the face with her staff, kncking out three of the bat demons teeth and leaving a burn where

the holy metal ornament at the end touhed his flesh.

"You made one very big mistake when you kidnapped our children, you filthy vampiric Bat. You took my child. I can tolerate the stares,

I can tolerate the insults. I can even painfully tolerate the horrid way the village children torment her. But no one, and I repeat,

NO ONE Takes MY CHILD. **_Nobody"_**

She pulled out a sacred sutra and stuck it to his forehead, hitting it with her staff as hard as possible.

"EVIL DEMON BEGONE!"

There was another horrible inhuman screech, followed by a fat-too bright burst of white fire. The bat demons body desintigrated, becoming

nothing more than yellowish, smoking ash.

Siana turned to Sesshima, who stood there next to Pidikae and Keako, who were having their own tearful reunion. Her eyes large and watery

and amazed. Siana crouched holding out her arms. Sesshima was there in an instant, completly burying herself in her mothers warm, safe embrace.

"Mother....Mother..." Sesshima sobbed. Siana squeezed her back, allowing her own tears to fall.

"It's alright Sesshima...Mommy's here..."

Oyogo put a hand on Siana's shoulder as Sesshima tangled her hands in her mothers Kimono, enveloping herself in her mothers protective,

warm aura.

"Let's get back to the village he said.


	16. Homecoming

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

When they reached the village, it was nearly dark. the villagers gathered around as the mothers returned with their daughters

in tow. Both girls looked awful, and even the children who had often tormented them stood aside silently as they passed.

"Lady Siana!" one of the village elders asked, "where were the children? Are they alright?"

Siana clenched her daughters hand as Sesshima raised her head

"We were kidnapped by a bat demon."

many of the villagers gasped. Someone in the back called for details.

"I don't think the children want to-" Pidikea started but Keako interupted.

"We were in the meadow, picking flowers, and then Sesshima said she smelled something..." she started, her voice shakey but

strong.

000000oooooo000000

As Sesshima and Keako took turns describing their 'adventure' as someone had commented, many of the villagers muttered amoungst

themselves, especially after being shown the bite marks adorning the girl's necks.

"Poor children..."

"Thank the gods they're alright..."

"...So brave of Sesshima..."

"Must be so relieved."

After they finished, Pidikae picked up her daughter and headed for her hut. "I think Keako needs some warm food and plenty of rest...

Sesshima too, I'm sure..." she said glancing at Siana.

Siana nodded in agreement, "Yes. I think so too"

Keako looked over her mother's shoulder tiredly, "Night Sesshima..."

"Night Keako..."Sesshima said giving a wave goodnight.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima held her mothers hand tightly as they walked down the dusty streets and entered the temple, climbing up the steps into the

main area. Siana and Sesshima knelt before the statue, lighting insense and giving thanks for her rescue, and that they were safe

and alive. Siana prepared some stew, Which Sesshima ate hungrily. the curtains on one side of the wall rustled, for a moment it sounded

like a wingbeat, and Sesshima flinched a bit. Memories of fangs and pain flashed through her mind. She was sure, now that this was over,

that she would have nightmares.

"Mother...?" she asked, looking at Siana from her side of the low table.

"Yes, Sesshima?" Siana asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Siana dropped her bowl and chopsticks, her shoulders shaking.

"Mother?" Sesshima asked.

A tear slip down her mothers face and drip ont the floor. "Yes...of course you can sleep with me tonight..." she choked out.

Sesshima stood, she walked around the table, getting on her knees. she wraped her arms around her mother

"Please don't cry, mom..." Sesshima said, " I don't want you to be sad..."

Siana wiped away here tears,away "I'm not crying because I'm sad, Sesshima...I'm crying because I'm so happy you're okay... I was scared

you might have been hurt...or worse..."

Sesshima tightened her embrace "I'm sorry you were scared...But it's okay now. The demon is dead.

Siana nodded, dabbing at her wet cheeks, "yes, that's right...That's the important thing," She said forcing a smile.

"Come on...let's finish our meal."

* * *

The first few days after the 'incident' were fairly peaceful. Everyone made an effort to be kind to Sesshima and Keako. But, as things do,

they whent back to normal, and Sesshima was almost relieved when the children went back to calling her names and trying to beat her

up.

Almost.

About a week after they'd been rescued, one of the village boys, a few years older than her, pushed her down, covering her front with

dirt, as she walked home from getting some firewood for her mother

"You know, Hanyou, when you and Keako first got gone, I figured you'd finaly just killed her and then run away cuz you were scared."

Sesshima picked herself up, brushing off the front of her kimono. "I would never hurt Keako, she's my freind."

"How do you know what you'd do? you're half demon! you could hurt her without even trying! those claws, your strength, even those

creepy fangs of yours," he said reaching forward and tugging at her mouth, revealing her sharp canines.

Sesshima jerked away, reaching for her firewood.

"There's nothing wrong with being a half demon," she said.

"then how come your _Father_ isn't here?" the boy asked, smirking. Sesshima paused.

"That's right. My mother told me about your father. She says he was a dog demon who put a spell on your mother and THAT'S why you

were born, but he left soon after your mother got pregnant."

Sesshima turned around "You're wrong! My mother told me my father was kind and saved her life!"

"Of course she did, she didn't want to hurt your feelings" the boy said, "she didn't want you to know you were an accident."

"I'm NOT an accident!" Sesshima insisted, "and there's nothing wrong with what I am!"

"you're a freak!" the boy stated, " you're only normal once a month and even then it's only at night."

Sesshima struggled for words, she felt herself grow sadened. And angery. Her left hand glowed bright Blue, one of the pieces of wood

she was holding sizzled as the acid in her hand burned into it.

"See! Look! Even your hand is freaky! You're just a half demon!"

"I'm a priestess in training," Sesshima said, forcing her hand to stop glowing, "I have spiritual powers too. I can put up a sacred barrier

and write sutras and fight demons just like my mother," Sesshima said, "I'm just as good as you are."

The boy opened his mouth to retort that no she was not, but Sesshima looked over his shoulder

"Oh, hi, Oyogo."

"Huh?" the boy said turning around. Nothing was there. He turned back towards Sesshima. But she was already disapearing around the

corner.


	17. Some Mild Conflict, and Oyogo's Guest

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima dropped her firewood in a neat pile beside the temple. She giggled, almost hysterically, at her last minute

escape. She realized this was the first time she'd gotten away from one of the village Children without so much as a rock

hitting her on the backof the head. She wouldn't get away so easily next time, she was sure.

She looked at her wood pile with disdain. It wasn't nearly big enough, which meant she'd have to go get the rest of her

lightly slapped her palm to her forehead for not getting it all when she'd dropped it. She sincerely hoped

Isaca, the boy whom she had just escaped from, was gone. She walked a little ways up the road and peaked around the

corner...

Her luck was horrible.

Isaca stood there, a piece of wood, the piece with her hand permanently engraved on it, thanks to her Savage strike burns,

in his hand. He stood there, arms crossed, as if he KNEW she wood be coming back for the rest of her load, which lay

scattered on the ground.

Sesshima's ears laid flat against her head as she dejectedly turned the corner and walked over. Isaca just stood there, glaring

as she began picking up blocks of wood, keeping one eye on him at all times. When she'd picked the last peice on the ground up,

she looked up at the intimidating 12 year old.

"Um...I need that..." she said nodding at the wood, since her hands were full.

Isaca, without emotion, held up the piece of wood and dropped it on top of the stack in her arms.

"Thank you..." Sesshima muttered, turning to hurry back to the temple.

"Why do you even try?" she heard Isaca ask from behind, "You'll never be one of us. Stop acting like you're human."

Sesshima turned an looked at him from the corner of her eye, remembering, though it was a fuzzy, distant memory, of a time

when Isaca had once been friendly to her, before she'd learned the _Savage Strike_...

"I half human...doesn't that mean anything?"

Isaca turned and walked away, "Not anymore, hanyou."

* * *

Sesshima walked over to her mother, who was sweeping the steps of the temple. Sesshima put the wood in the wood pile.

She tugged on Siana's Hakama, clearing her throat.

"Mother?"

"Yes?" Siana asked, sweeping the dust away.

"Did my father put a spell on you?"

Siana stopped sweeping, she looked down at Sesshima, "who told you that?"

"A boy in the village," Sesshima said, not wanting to get Isaca in trouble even if he was a bully.

Siana sighed. She sat, on one of the already swept steps, "No Sesshima, you're father didn't put a spell on me...That was something

Oyogo told the villagers so they would not totally hate me for laying with a demon..."

"Laying with?" Sesshima asked, a confused look on her little face.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Siana said waving her hand dismissively. She stood, quickly changing the subject, "Come. Let's pay

Oyogo a visit"

Sesshima nodded. She didn't want to dwell on the subject either. Though she was a bit curious what 'laying with' meant...

* * *

Oyogo Hammered away in his forge, humming to himself as he pounded a lump of metal. Siana walked over to him, tugging at his

one of his only details of his true form that existed in his normal, human shape

"Hello Yogi."

Oyogo gave a small growl, "I hate it when you call me that..."

Sesshima giggled. She went over and looked at Oyogo's handiwork "What're you making?"

Oyogo wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh, just an experiment. Nothing important."

"What's it suppose to be?"

Oyogo winked at her, "No idea. I'm letting it shape itself."

Sesshima pursed her lips, "last time you did that, you almost blew up your house."

"_**Almost**_," Oyogo said, emphasizing the word, "But it turned out alright in the end."

Siana poked him with her staff, "AFTER I purified it."

Oyogo rolled his eyes and continued banging on the metal, "yeah yeah, whatever..."

"Oyogo, I need to patrol the boarders, would you watch Sesshima for a bit? The children have been bullying her again."

Oyogo gave a nod, "I don't mind. But if you ask me, those kids in the village need a good whack on the head."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima watched Oyogo for a while, occasionally handing him a tool he requested. The sound of his hammer striking metal

was a familiar, soothing sound. She could have fallen asleep right there, at Oyogo's feet, his eternally warm hut humming with

the creative energy of his metal working. She closed her eyes momentarily, she heard the mat that served as his door rustle.

She opened her eyes, expecting to see her mother.

A tall man with jet black hair and emerald eyes with slit pupils stared back at her. His hands bore claws, and he was dressed in

solid black.

He was a demon.

The demon gaze bore into Sesshima's he smiled, amused.

"Oh look, a little half demon...I could use a snack," he commented with a thick accent, stumbling over his syllables

Sesshima growled, baring her fangs. Oyogo, who had been too involved in his work to notice his intruder, whipped around at the

sound of her growl. His eyes widened.

"Filanu? what are you doing here?"

Sesshima hid behind the Tiger demon, "You know him?" she asked.

Oyogo nodded, "Of course I do. He's my cousin..."


	18. The Unwelcome Visiting Cousin

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Filanu looked at Oyogo and gave a smile Sesshima didn't trust

"Cousin! It's good to see you have not forgotten me after so many years."

Oyogo's lips pursed, "how could I not remember you, you're my cousin after all."

"I see you made youself home here in Japan..." the Black Tiger said, "and your language is...better than mine. I have trouble speaking

this way."

"I can see that," Oyogo said.

"So, cousin, Is the half-demon you're own snack or will you share her with me?" he asked giving Sesshima a hungry look."I am quite

hungry..."

Oyogo made a sound like a combination of a hiss and growl "Sesshima is NOT for eating..." he said in his soft, deadly voice.

Filanu made a face, "Don't tell me you are still a...what's the word in this language...vegetarian?"

"Vegetarian?" Sesshima asked, "I've seen you eat meat lots of times...."

Oyogo scowled,"what he means is I'm a demon who doesn't eat human flesh, of half-demons. And YES, I'm still a vegetarian, Filanu...

This village is offlimits."

Filanu laughed, which sounded like a roar, "you and you're side of the family always did act strangly..."

"We're metal workers, eating our clients would gain us nothing," Oyogo said

"Nevermind the details," Filanu said , "why do you protect her?" his eyes widened, "Do not tell me she is YOURS?"

Oyogo sputtered for a second, his face turning red,"What, no, of course not! Sesshima's father was a dog demon, who's name I will not

speak," he added spitefully.

"Ah...so she is your puppy?" he asked. Sesshima growled, stepping out from behind Oyogo

"I am not a puppy!" she said.

It hurt when the village Children called her names like Dog girl, Mutt face and halfbreed. They were her peers. But a demon?

It just made her mad.

"Oh! it talks!" Filanu said laughing. Sesshima growled again and raised her hand, "**_Savage Strike_**!"

he hand glowed blue as she slashed at the tiger, he held out a hand, putting one clawed finger on her forehead and stopped her advance

"A fiesty little one, isn't she?"

Sesshima narrowed her eyes and did the first thing that came naturaly...

She pulled back and bit him.

000000ooooo000000

"Argh!" Filanu hissed, shaking his arm in an attempt to throw her off. He said a few words Sesshima could not understand, but was sure

were swear words. Oyogo reached forward and grabbed Sesshima by her little waist

"Sesshima, let go, you could hurt yourself"

Sesshima released the grip she had on him wih her teeth, which, she noted proudly, had broken the skin. Filanu glared at her, "You are

lucky Oyogo is smart enough to remove you before I lose my temper..."

Sesshima stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry at him. Oyogo chuckled.

"Sesshima, go get some firewood from behind the back wall, so that I may prepare some lunch..."

"Yes, Uncle Oyogo," she said looking at the Black Tiger with contempt as she passed him to get the wood, her ears flat against her head.

* * *

Siana walked into Oyogo's hut, the smell of cooking meat reaching her nose.

"Oyogo, I'm back from Patrol, did Sesshima-"

She gazed at the New demon sitting at Oyogo's table.

"Siana,"Oyogo said, "This, unfortuantly, is my cousin Filanu. He's from the mainland..."

Siana eyed the other Tiger warily as she moved to go sit next to he daughter, who was sitting close to Oyogo. Filanu's demonic aura

was powerful, Siana understood why her daughter would want to avoid him. Of course, Oyogo was just as powerful, but since he

was 'family' his aura was protective and reassuring, not domineering and hostile.

"I see..."

she sat, pulling Sesshima into her lap, "so why have you come to this village?"

Filanulooked at her with distaste, " you allow a priestess into your home?"

"Siana is a dear friend of mine," Oyogo said, " And she is also Sesshima's mother."

"Oh..." Filanu said, a smirk forming on his lips," how entertaining. A priestess birthing a half-demon...how contridictory..."

Siana narrowed her eyes, " How long do you plan on staying here?" she asked, a tone in her voice., He staff still held tightly in one hand.

"I was mearly passing through and caught my cousins scent..." he said sipping some sake, still smirking, "I'll be on my way tomarrow

morning, after I talk with my dear cousin."

"I hope so," Sesshima muttered. Siana gave a shushing noise, even though she agreed.

"Well, then I bid you good day, SIR," she said as if forcing herself to call him that, "I'll see you tomarrow Oyogo. Thank you for watching

over Sesshima for me."

"No problem" he said.

Siana swept out the door, with Sesshima right behind her.

"I don't like Oyogo's cousin," Sesshima said, "He eats people, that's gross."

Siana nodded, "Indeed. I'll keep an eye on him..."


	19. A Midnight Prowler

**_

* * *

_**_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima laid on her mat, her sleeping Yukata not warming her up as much as she would have liked, considering it was

nearing winter. she pulled the blanket closer, trying to snuggle into whatever body heat she could make for herself. Her

efforts were fruitless, however. Sesshima scowled to herself as she looked over at the crack in the wall.

"I'm going to fix that thing first thing in the morning ..."

Sesshima forced herself out of her bed and made her away across the cold, wooden floorboards, she made her way

to the shrine, where the sacred fire burned. The room was warm and well lit, and Sesshima stood in the warm glow, warming

her little body from the autumn chill, smiling a little.

"Mmm..." she hummed as she stretched, listening to her bones give a satisfied crack as they were warmed.

The sound of footsteps reached Sesshima's sensitive ears

000000ooooo000000

"What's that?" She asked herself quietly as her ears twitched a little. She crept over towards the temple doors, opening them

up a crack. The cold air seeping in made her shiver a bit. She caught something in the corner of her eye. A faint, quick movement.

Sesshima's golden eyes narrowed, as she turned in the direction of the movement. In the moonlight, she caught the disappearing

black tail of Filanu, prowling about the village.

Sesshima slowly shut the door, a frown on her face. "What's that Black Tiger up to?" she whispered to herself.

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Bidding a sad farewell to the cheery warmth of the sacred fire, Sesshima exited the Temple. She was immeadiatly hit by a blast

of cold wind in her face, almost as if it was warning her to go back inside.

Sesshima grit herteeth and trudged forward, following the scent of the Black Tiger. He didn't smell like anything Sesshima could

recognize. It was like...burning wood mixed with some sort of musky smell.

Before she could even bein to identify what that musky scent reminded her of, she relized that Filanu was circling the village. She spotted

him, in his Tiger form, which was almost more intimidating than Oyogo's. His fur was black, with silver stripes, and an equally silver

underbelly. His eyes shone like green fire in the moonlight. he stood about as tall as Oyogo did in his form, and his arms with muscular

and lithe. "_Predator arms...."_ Sesshima thought to herself as she watched him slink down the streets. Sniffing the air. Suddenly, he

crouched down, hiding himself behind an oversized wood pile.

"Why did he..." Sesshima started to ask but then she saw him.

Isaca...

He was heading in the direction of the village outhouse's, he was wearing his sleeping Yukata's and seemed only half-concious. She heard

Filanu growl softly, licking his lips. or rather, his muzzle, given his current tiger-humaniod form.

Sesshima felt her chest tighten remembering the mean things he'd said to her earlier that same day...But even so, Filanu's intensions were

obviously to eat him.

And that was something Sesshima just couldn't allow...

Sesshima turned and whent the other way, turning around and making her way up the same path as Isaca, keeping her pace, quick, but

faking a sleepy wobble or two. Soon she was right behind him. Isaca heard her approach and turned. He reguarded her with sleepy annoyance.

"Are you going to the outhouses too?" he asked.

Sesshima nodded her head,"Yes," she said loudly," hoping to Deteer the Tiger's approach. She then took Isaca's hand.

"What're you-" he started, about to jerk away

" Oyogo's cousin, a human eater from the mainland named Filanu has come to visit, and I saw him sneaking around, He's hiding over by Nikita's wood pile,

he's gonna try to eat you," Sesshima whispered quickly, trying to look calm, "If we stick together, maybe he'll leave you alone."

Isaca gave her a look, "Why should I believe **you**?"

"Because I'm a priestess in training," Sesshima said, tightening her grip on his hand slightly, looking at her feet, her cheeks reddening as

his gaze bore into the back of her head.

"This isn't a trick, is it? To get me back from earlier?"Isaca asked as they approached the outhouses.

Sesshima shook her head, "I don't do things like that...Besides, even if you and the others _**do**_ bully me and beat me up... I don't want you to

die..."

Isaca gave her a funny look, but didn't try to let go of her hand. Sesshima sighed with relief, glancing in the direction Filanu had been in.

She caught a glint of his eyes.

Funny...She could have sworn he'd been farther away than that a second ago...


	20. Sesshima vs Filanu

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Filanu gave a growl When Sesshima had appeared, walking alongside his chosen prey.

"Damn...It's that puppy..." he muttered to himself. How dare she interupt his hunt? He clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to let

a mere half demon keep him from his meal. H e krept forward, keeping an eye on the two children as they walked to the

outhouses.

* * *

Isaca Stopped in front of the outhouses, "So where is this Black Tiger?" he asked, still a bit doubtful. Sesshima gave a sniff,

pretending to yawn. She caught his scent, "He's over there," she said nodding in his direction. Isaca looked where she had

nodded.

"So, what do we do?"

"You go do what you came to do..."Sesshima said, "I'll stand guard out here."

Isaca made a face. He did not cherish the idea of being protected by a girl. Let alone Sesshima. Ultimatly though, his bowls

decided for him, and he hurried inside the Out house.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima waited quietly. A cold breeze making her shiver in her Sleeping Yukata. Alomst 5 minutes had passed when She

heard a branch snap to her left. She turned towards the sound, her ear's twitching. She narrowed her eyes a little.

"I know you're out there Filanu, "she said, "So you can stop hiding."

Filanu gave a scowl as he steped out of the shadows, still in his true form. "What a clever little girl...I see your sense of

smell is strong..."

000000ooooo000000

Isaca emerged from the out house, gaping a the Tiger demon that loomed above Sesshima. Sesshima turned, "Isaca,

go back to the village, I'll hold him off," she said, feeling as if she wasn't getting anough air. Sesshima felt her demonic

aura being overpowered by the Tiger's own. It was making her dizzy just to be in his presence.

Filanu sensed this and smirked, "You know I'm stronger than you," he said, his accent giving him an even more menacing

presence, "Why don't you just step aside and let me take what's mine?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's instincts told her to submit to the will of the Tiger. He was more powerful than she was, as he said. But a glance

at Isaca, who was simply standing there, too frightened to move, forced her to shake off the feeling of suffocation and stand

her ground.

"I won't let you hurt Isaca," she said straitening her back, her ears laid flat against her head.

Filanu chuckled darkly, "And what will you do to stop me? Bite me? Claw at me?"

Sesshima reached into her yukata and pulled out a strip of paper with clear black ink writing on them.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

The Tiger gave a small growl, "A Sutra? You can't possibly be able to weild it, you're but a lowly half demon."

Sesshima narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah?"

She darted forward, pinning the Sutra to his chest. Filanu gave a hiss, finding he could no longer move. Sesshima

gave a smug smile and knocked his feet out from under him by pulling his leg forward, sending him sprawling onto

his back. Isaca gaped at Seshima, who stood over the Tiger looking pleased with herself.

" Paralysis sutra," she explained to the older boy, "My mother taught me...." she turned to the Tiger

Who's the 'Lowly' one now?" she asked.

Filanu growled, " You shall be my meal when I am rid of this sutra, half breed!"

Sesshima stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry, "You're not going to eat anybody when my mother gets

done with you. Or maybe Uncle Oyogo. I'm sure he'd LOVE to know you were trying to eat someone after he told

you the village was off limits."

She turned to Isaca," let's get back to the village, I don't know about you, but I'm getting cold," she said rubbing her

hands together, giving a shiver."

Isaca only gave a dull nodd, steering Sesshima away from the felled demon by her shoulders.


	21. Aftermath and Punishment

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

By the time they got back to the temple, Siana had discovered Sesshima's absence and had been worried sick. She was

immeansly relieved when Sesshima walked in, tailed by Isaca.

"Sesshima! There you are!" she hurried over and hugged her daughter, "You're half frozen! Go sit by the sacred fire at once!"

Sesshima eagerly did as she said, rushing into the warm room and placing herself in front of the fire.

Siana finaly seemed to notice Isaca.

"Isaca...what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home?" she asked.

"Sesshima saved my life," he blurted out. Siana's face twisted into shock and confusion

"What?"

Letting himself into the temple to warm himself, since he was no better than she was at bearing the cold, Isaca moved close

to the flames, "Sesshima protected me from a large Black Tiger Yokai," he said.

"I saw Filanu creeping around the village so I knew he was up to something..."Sesshima said, "I couldn't just let him get eaten..."

Siana pulled her daughter close, " Sesshima, you did the right thing...but you should have told me, I was worried sick when

I found you gone."

"I'm sorry, Mother..." Sesshima said, "I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, you're both safe and that's what matters...where is Filanu?"

"He's still at the Outhouses, I froze him with a paralysis sutra and knocked him over," Sesshima said. Siana stood tall and turned

to Isaca, "Isaca, after you've warmed up I want you to go home, I'm sure your mother is worried sick. Sesshima, you stay here.

I'm going to get Oyogo and we're going to deal with Filanu..."she said grabbing her staff and heading out the door, a fierce look

in her eyes.

000000ooooo000000

"Whoa...she looks angery..."Isaca muttered.

Sesshima nodded, "She and Uncle Oyogo are going to crush Filanu when they get their hands on him..."

She straitened the skirt of her kimono and stared at the flames. Isaca watched her for a minute, his pride and dislike rebelling

against him as he said, "Sesshima?"

Sesshima turned towards him, cautious, "Yes?"

"Um...I just wanted to say..."He inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry...about earlier. When I was making fun of you."

Sesshima turned away, "I'm use to it..." she said.

"Well, I apologize anyway..."Isaca said, "I shouldn't have been such a jerk. It's not **your** fault you're a half breed, you were

born that way."

His backhanded apology did little to make Sesshima feel better.

"And, um...I guess I should thank you for saving my life..." he said, " You could've let him eat me."

"I would never do that," she said, "I'm not that kind of person."

"Come on, you must've been tempted," Isaca goaded, elbowing her almost playfully. Sesshima said nothing, but her face turned

a darker shade of red than it already was. And it wasn't do to the fire.

* * *

Oyogo slashed at Filanu's chest, growling enraged

"HOW DARE YOU?! AFTER I TOLD YOU THIS VILLAGE WAS OFFLIMITS YOU TRIED TO HUNT SOMEONE?! AND A MERE CHILD AT THAT?!

HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! AND THREATENING SESSHIMA ON TOP OF IT?!?!"

The tiger continued his assault on his cousin, slashing, biting and kicking. Filanu looked up from the ground, wiping blood off the corner

of his mouth.

"Humans and halfbreeds are-" he was cut off by a fist to the jaw

"Her name is SESSHIMA not halfbreed!" Siana yelled, "I'm so tired of hearing that word!"

Filanu cursed in his native tongue language, growling. Oyogo slahed at him again, Kicking him and hurling h im to the ground once more

"You're lucky I'm letting you live!" he said, " and it's only because we're blood. If I ever see you near this vilage again, or sense that you

were here, I will NOT restrain myself! I WILL kill you if I ever see you again!"

He kicked him in the Jaw, his head snapping to the side. Filanu grunted as he rolled onto his stomach, trying to pick himself up, glaring at

his cousin, "You are ...an ignorant ...Human-lover...Oyogo," he panted.

"Get out of my sight!" Oyogo snarled. He was more powerful than his cousin, and Filanu knew it. With a few of what Siana was sure were

threats and curses in his native language, he ran off, limping, and bleeding.

Oyogo growled, his yokai flaring with anger. Siana instinctly took a step back, the yokai making the air around him crackle with energy.

He grit his teeth and supressed his yokai, forcing it to return to normal levels.

"Siana..." he said, his teeth stil clenched, "I'm sorry Sesshima was involved in this. I should have known he'd try to hunt even though I told

him not to."

Siana touched his arm, "Sesshima's fine. And how could you know he would go against your wishes?"

Oyogo growled, "still...I should've kept an eye on him...His side of the family always did dislike our preferences...Humans are merely food

to them, and half demons are barely more than that."

Siana squeezed his shoulder gently, "He's the ignorant one, Oyogo...Not you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Oyogo said.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true, you idiot...." Siana said thumping him on the head with her staff,"Now let's get back to the village

before something starts getting attracted to the scent of the blood on the ground."

Oyogo rubbed his head where she'd hit him and nodded as Siana led the way back


	22. Conversations, and Danger

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

As far as the adults of the village were concerned, Sesshima was a hero when Siana returned and told them what happened.

The children were curious, and pelted her with questions.

"So, why'd you do it?"

"How powerful was he?"

"could he transform, like Oyogo?"

"Did he attack you?"

"Were you scared?"

"How did you know he would be paralized by only one scroll?"

Sesshima was overwhelmed by the barage of questions

"I..um.."

Siana steped forward, putting a hand on her daughters shoulder, " Sesshima can answer your questions tomarrow..." she said

"Right now, all of you should get back to bed. It's cold and there are chores to do in the morning."

The children put up small protests as their parents ushered tham back indoors. Sesshima breathed a sigh of relief. Isaca turned

to Sesshima, "Um...Thanks again," he said, as his mother tugged on his yukata.

Sesshima nodded, as he turned and left, glancing back at her as he was led back to his hut. Keako stood there with her hands

on her little hips, "Sesshima, you could've gotten hurt."

"I know," Sesshima said, "But I had to."

"You know what I think? I think you have a crush on Isaca."

"No I don't!" Sesshima said, her face turning pink.

"Then how come you're blushing?"

"Because you're crazy, Sesshima said, her ears flicking.

Pidikae and Hiitan looked at their daughter, "Come Keako, back to bed."

"But Papa-"

"Bed," he said pointing towards their hut.

Keako groaned, " We'll talk about this tomarrow," she said following her parents.

Sesshima yawned, shivering a bit. Siana led her inside, "Let's get some sleep," she said. Sesshima fell asleep the moment

her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Sesshima walked towards the well, the bucket in her hand, Keako followed her, with her own water pale,

"So....?" she asked.

"So....what?" Sesshima asked back.

"Do you or don't you?"

"do what?"

"Have a crush on Isaca?"

Sesshima nearly dropped her bucket, "No! " she said loudly, "Why would I have a crush on Isaca?!"

Keako smirked, squeezing Sesshima's ears, "You think he's cute, right?"

Sesshima said nothing for five whole minutes, "Look, I don't have a crush on Isaca," she said, "so just-"

The boy in questionstood a few yards away with the other boys, sharpening some arrows for hunting. He looked up and

spotted her, "Hey, Sesshima."

Sesshima blushed again, "...quit it..."

Keako giggled, "I knew it...But why would you like him? He picks on you and calls you names, like everybody else."

Sesshima tied her bucket to the rope that lowered it into the well

"He said he was sorry..."

Keako was silent for a minute

"Really?"

Sesshima nodded, "uh-huh..."

Keako shrugged,"Okay," she said ending the subject " Hey, when we're done with the water do you wanna go down to the

lake and swim?"

"Sure. I'll ask mother. Maybe they'll be some fish demons I can practice fighting with..."

* * *

Siana watched as the girls played in the water, wearing kimono's just a bit too small to wear as normal clothing. She smiled.

"Mother, we're going to hold our breath, count how long we can stay under the water!" Sesshima called, laughing as she

and Keako dived under the water.

"One...two...three...four....Five...."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima and Keako swam as deep as they could in the clear water, fish swimming around lazily, ignoring the girls as they swam

Sesshima's silvery hair swirled around her. Keako's did the same. Sesshima supressed a giggle

_'She looks like a water sprite!'_ she thought to herself.

Keako made a face at her, trying to get her to laugh. Sesshima wasn't falling for it, she made a face back. Keako snickered,

bubbles comming from her mouth. suddenly her eyes widened and she llokd panicked. Sesshima turned around

behind her, swimming slowly closer and closer, was a giant, 30 foot demon eel.


	23. Battle and the Bullies

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima and Keako kept their eyes glued on the giant water serpent as it approached, it's eyes a menacing yellow-green.

Sesshima turned and grabbed Keako hand, swimming as fast as she could, breaking the surface

"Mother! Demon Eel!"

No sooner had the word left her mouth than the creature rose out of the water, screeching. Siana made a face, but raised

her staff

"_**Priestess Spear!"**_

She flung her staff even as it transformed. It flew at the Eel, who quickly dived to avoid being struck. Sesshim hurriedly swam

towards the shore, dragging Keako behind her.

"Keako, go hide behind that rock!" Sesshima said pushing her friend towards safety. She turned as the eel shot out of the

water,lunging at them. Siana flung her spear, which had already returned to her hand, at the eel. It nicked the creatures

side, making it roar with rage and pain as it landed mere feet from where they stood.

Sesshima jumped up, her hand glowing Blue

"_**Savage strike!"**_

She swiped at the eel three times, her claws cutting into it. The Demon Eel screeched as her poison seared and entered it's

body. Siana threw some parchment on it

"_**Sacred sutras!"**_

She slamed her staff onto it's head, "Evil bee gone!

The combination of Sesshima's poison and Siana's purification overpowered the serpent. Its body dissolved into reddish ashes

producing a horrible, acrid scent. Sesshima had to cover her sensitive nose to keep from gagging. Siana gave her daughter a

smile, "Well done, Sesshima..."

Sesshima turned to Keako "We killed it," she called, one sleeve over her face. Keako came out and ran over, embracing her,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sesshima said hugging her back,"Let's go upwind, this smell is making my head hurt."

Siana nodded, "Yes, let's..."

* * *

A month passed.

* * *

Sesshima's sudden, brief 'popularity' amongst the children faded, and all too soon it seemed things were back to normal.

Sesshima was back to being shunned and ignored and threatened. By everyone but Keako and Isaca.

Isaca didn't exactly treat her perfectly either, but it was better than the others...

000000ooooo000000

Keako was on another family visit to a village beyond the mountains encircling the village. Her grandmother, her fathers

mother, had requested them. Sesshima was sad to see her go, but she knew she'd be back within a month or two.

Sesshima reflected on her friends absence as she picked some herbs, she felt shadows fall over her. She looked up. It was

a group of older could smell their dislike and contempt. She gave a small shudder. She knew these boys well.

they enjoyed beating her up.

"Well, look who it is."

"Sesshima."

"What're you doing, _Half-breed_?"

Sesshima tried her best to be polite in hopes of escaping their wrath.

"I'm picking some herbs for my mother and I to make balms and potions."

"Heh, likely story. I'll bet your getting poison to put in the well" their leader said smirking. He was a boy of about 14. He looked

down at her with distaste in his eyes.

"I think you may be right, Kitoi," another boy said as they surrounded her.

"And we can't let this go unpunished can we?"

"No, we certainly can't," Kitoi said, his green eyes flashing.

Sesshima took a step back, clutching her herb basket, her ears laying flat against her head,"Please, Kitoi, Baru, Gunji,

don't-"

"Save your plea's for someone who gives a damn," Kitoi said, cracking his knuckles. She barely had time to raise her arms

in defense as they advanced. The first blow struck her in the lower back. Sesshima yelped as another blow landed in her

stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Gunji knocked her legs out from under her as she tried to catch her breath.

Sesshima felt a barrage of kicks, and someone pulled her hair. She slapped the cruel hands away and scrambled to her

feet.

"Get her! Kitoi called as they began chasing er

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima ran through the forest, panting, her legs going as fast as the tick undergrowth permitted. She spotted a grove

of shrubs and hid behind a thick bush,

"Come out, Dog-girl! you can't hide forever!" she heard Kitoi call loudly as they ran past. Sesshima whimpered, she

covered her mouth to keep the sounds from escaping. Why did they hate her so much? What did she ever do to them? She

knew they hated her for being a half demon, but why did they have to hate her SO MUCH?

"Did you guys hear anything?" Baru asked

"No."

" well, maybe..."

"You guys are deaf!"

"I didn't hear anything," came heir mixed responses and replies. "Come on, let's go check by the river. She always goes there

and cries!"

"Ha!"

"Good idea!"

She heard their footfalls as they scurried off, still, she waited a full 15 minutes before coming back out. She made her way to

Oyogo's hut. ever bothered her when she was with him. They thought he was scary. She didn't see why, but she was thankful

they did.

She was tired of being scared...One day, SHE would be the one chasing and THEY would run... she promised herself.

One day...

000000ooooo000000

Sticking to the tree's she exited the forest and into Oyogo's territory. Upon reaching Oyogo's cabin she entered, seeing

him at work on something. She sat down by his table, legs pulled up to her chest, her now battered herb basket

frayed in places, watching him, listening to the sound of his tools hit metal with a comforting repetitive pattern

**_tink...tink....BANG! tink...tink...BANG-BANG!_**

"So those Brat's were picking on you again, huh?"

He didn't need to be told. He could tell by her whole demeanor.

"yes...will you walk me home?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure, just let me finish up here, kido..." he said, not asking for details. He knew it hadn't been pretty. It never was.

And he continued his work

**_tink...tink....BANG! tink...tink...tink...BANG! BANG! BANG! tink.. BANG!_**


	24. New Freind?

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima swept the floor of the temple, Oyogo had walked her home an hour ago. Siana had guessed what happened,

but likewise, did not ask for details. She knew Sesshima wouldn't want totalk about it. Besides, her bruises were already

gone, thanks to her advanced healing.

As Sesshima swept, she took her mind off the earlier events by thinking about Keako. Her one and only freind...

She never would have allowed Sesshima to be jumped like that. or if it happened, she herself would take blows as well.

Sesshima couldn't count how many times they'd sat together at the river, crying and comforting each other. Sesshima

would always apologize for getting Keako hurt and Keako would always say that they were freinds. Sisters, almost, and

that she would have done it even if Sesshima had told her not to.

Shealso thougt about all the times Keako and her had played together. gathering herbs or mushrooms, catching fish, making

flower crowns and necklaces, make believe games, and others like that. Sesshima missed Keako badly. She felt her eyes

water as she swept the dust off the floor.

"Sesshima?"

000000ooooo000000

It was Isaca, he stood at the base of the steps. Sesshima stiffened a bit "I-Isaca..."

"Are you crying?" he asked.

Sesshima wiped her eyes quickly, "No. It's the dust. Some of it got in my eyes, that's all..."

Isaca looked unconvinced. "I heard what Kitoi, Baru and Gunji did," he said walking up the steps and standing a few feet

away. Sesshima kept her eyes low, continuing to sweep"It was nothing...the bruises are already gone. I've been through

worse."

Isaca was silent for a moment.

"I told then to leave you alone."

Sesshima froze, her gaze snapping up to Isaca, "You...You what?"

Isaca sighed, "I told them not to hit you anymore," he said leaning against the wall. He cracked his neck. Sesshima saw

what lookedlike a bruise under his chin. her eyes widened

"They hit you?"

Isaca shrugged uncaringly, "A few times. No big deal. Called me a hanyou lover. I got them a few times too."

Sesshima ears flicked on her head as thoughts flew through her mind

He'd stood up for her. Gotten hurt. Tried to interviene... She didn't know what to say Shedidn't relize he was walking over

until she felt the gentle pressure of his hands squeezing her ears. Her eyes snaped open as she started a bit. Isaca didn't

halt his actions he made a pensive face..

"I've always wondered what these things felt like..."he muttered, letting his fingers rub the furry apendages, " They're kinda

velvety..."

Sesshima's instincts told her to jerk her head away from his hands, but she forced herself not to move. Isaca continued,

feeling her ears,"How sharp is your hearing?"

Sesshima thought about it. comparing he human hearing on her full moon nights to her normal hearing, "Pretty good...I can

hear people whispering even if they're 30 feet away."

Isaca looked mildly impressed, "What about your sense of smell?"

"I can smell all the scents animals leave in the forest," she said, "I can even smell people's scents."

"People have scents?"

Sesshima nodded.

"What do I smell like to you?" he asked, still examining her ears. Sesshima sniffed, gathering his scent in her nose.

"You smell kind of like...Ginger."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it-rrrrr...."

Sesshima was cut off as Isaca scratched the base of her ear she leaned her head into it briefly, then she did jerk away,

blushing. She turned away and swept the floor in a renewed effort to make it as clean as possible. Isaca looked a little

suprised. "Did I hurt you or something?" he asked, a bit confused

"No," Sesshima said, her face going even redder, "No, uh...you didn't hurt me..."

"Then why'd you make that noise?"

Sesshima didn't want to say it, "You'll laugh..."

"No I won't" Isaca said, "Tell me, I'm curious."

Sesshima sighed, "I have a...sensitive spot behind my ear...It feels good when people scratch it..."she said not wanting

to meet his eyes, "Kinda like a dog..." she added, since that's what he would probably compare it to.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"Yeah..." she said, "It's embarassing..."

Isaca shrugged, " Do you need any help?"

"Huh? No, I'm almost done...Why are you being so nice to me?"

Isaca shrugged, "You saved my life remember? Besides, I'm a 'hanyou lover' now, according to Kitoi and the others. No one

else will have anything to do with me."

"Oh..."Sesshima said, somewhat disapointed

So he was resigned to associating with her... She should've relized when he'd commented earlier...

"If you want, I can accompany you in Keako's absence."

"You don't have to."

Isaca nodded,"I want to."

Sesshima looked backup at him as she swept away the last of the dust, at a loss for words.

He reached over and squeezed her ear again, scratching the base of her ear, "What do you say?"

Sesshima closed her eyes momentarily. then nodded. a small smile creeping to her face

"I'd like that."


	25. An Afternoon Stroll

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

* * *

after Sesshima finished her lessons with her mother, she went outside, Isaca was waiting for her. "What does your

mother teach you anyway?" he asked as she joined him.

"holy spells, how to fight demons, barriers, blessings, stuff like that..." she said. They began walking through the

village. Kitoi and his possy spotted them and scowled, "Hanyou lover."

"Hey Isaca, I like your new puppy!" Baru smirked.

"Yeah, better make sure she doesn't bite!" Gunji laughed

Sesshima's ears pressed flat against her head, her eyes on her feet. Isaca tightened his grip on Sesshima's hand.

"Hey Kitoi, you've got something on your face. Oh wait...." he said, pretending to squint, "that IS your face!"

While Kitoi gaped at the smirking twelve year old, Isaca led Sesshima past them, laughing.

Sesshima looked up at Isaca, "Why'd you do that? If they get angery-"

"Don't worry about it," he said releasing her hand and scratching behind her ear, " If they try anything, I'll handle it."

"But-"

" I know I probably sound like a hypocrite, " he said, "But you shouldn't put up with people treating you like a...well...

like a..."

"Dog?" Sesshima filled in,flicking the ear that Isaca was currently scratching.

Isaca cleared his throat,"Um...yeah..."he said, removing his hand, "You're stronger and faster than a human, so why

don't you defend yourself?"

Sesshima kicked a rock as they walked along,"It's not that simple..." she said, "I just wanna be like everyone else..."

"I dunno..." Isaca said, "You're fine the way you are."

Sesshima looked up at him, her hands on her hips, " Arn't you the one who said I'd hurt somebody without trying, and

that my father was just some demon who got my mother pregnant and that I was an accident?"

Isaca closed his mouth. She was right, he had said that.

"Well...that was before..." he said as they continued to walk. "I didn't think you were so kind..."

"I am half human," Sesshima said, "And besides not all demons are bad. Just look at Oyogo."

"Well, no offense Sesshima, but let's be honest, most demons are human eaters that hate everything about humans

except their taste."

Sesshima didn't protest. Oyogo and Siana had told her long ago that Oyogo was not the norm amoungst

would indeed enjoy killing and devouring humans.

"But I'm not like that," Sesshima said.

"I know that NOW. But how would you feel if the situation was reversed?"

"If the situation was reversed I wouldn't be here," Sesshima said.

"Point taken... Sesshima, do you like being a half demon? I mean, if you were given the choice to be a pure blood would

you rather be a human or a demon?"

"...I don't know..." she answered after a long moment, "I wouldn't be able to decide that unless I met my father...and

that probably won't happen for a very long time...if ever."

Isaca suddenly wished he hadn't asked the question. He cleared his throat, "Hey, forget it. Um...let's go...play a game."

"Like what?"

"Um...what do you like to play?" he asked, hoping it wasn't going to be something girly.

"Me and Keako use to play kakurenbo and go fishing and braid flowers. sometimes we'd go swimming or even wrestle.

Isaca gave her a look, "Girls don't wrestle."

"Says wh-"

Sesshima froze, sniffing the air. Isaca stoped, "what is it? You smell something?"

"I smell...blood..."

Isaca stiffened, "Blood? Where? Is it human?"

Sesshima sniffed the air, "In the woods...it's not human," she added, "It's animal blood...a lot of it."

"Maybe it's Oyogo hunting," Isaca suggested.

Sesshima shoook her head, "Oyogo doesn't spill that much blood when he hunts. She sniffed again, " It smells like...

like..."

"Like what?"

"like Wolves..."


	26. Encounters with Wolves

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Isaca's eyes widened, "Wolves? Here? "

Sesshima nodded. She began walking in the direction of the scent.

"Where are you going?" Isaca asked, grabbing her arm, "If there's wolves then we should tell the adults, you could get

hurt." Sesshima shook her head, "It's more than just wolves..." she said, barely above a whisper as she continued on

quietly, her feet padding softly on the ground below her. Isaca followed hesitantly. He couldn't very well have his courage

outdone by a GIRL.

Sesshima made her way through the forest easily, the scent growing stronger with each step she took. Suddenly she

stopped, hiding behind a bush. Isaca stopped, "What're you-"

Sesshima pulled him down, "Quiet!" she whispered staying perfectly still.

Isaca was a bout to ask why when he happened to glance up, through a gap in the bushes. There was a pack of wolves,

eating a large deer, but there was also three men with them.

No, not men

Demons.

Three wolf demons. Two looked to be about in their early 20's. one of them was older, appearing somewhere in his early

forties. He had dark, long hair that was left unbound to fall down to the small of his back. His eyes were blue. He had

some small streaks of grey in his hair, probably from his age. He looked like the dominate one. The younger ones were

eating pieces of raw meat, looking bored.

000000ooooo000000

One of the younger ones, one with brown hair with a black mohawk like stripe down the middle looked sour.

" I still don't see why we have to eat deer when there's a human village nearby..."

The older one rolled his eyes, "Because, Nikko, there's tiger-stink all over this area, the village is taken already, we don't

wanna stir up a Tiger. The Birds of Paradise don't need more allies."

"Yeah," the other younger one said, nodding in agreement.

The Older wolf leaned down and yanked the haunch off of the deer's body, taking a bite out of it after ripping off the fur.

"Not bad, for a lowland buck..." he said after swallowing, "My kid would enjoy hunting here."

the one called Nikko laughed, " You mean Koga? That kid just loves hunting, period."

000000ooooo000000

Isaca made a face, holding his nose so the smell of blood and wolves couldn't get in. Sesshima didn't mind the smell.

Blood had never disturbed her because she had once gone with Oyogo on one of his hunting trips. And wolves didn't

smell SO bad. Just really earthy and musky.

She was however, repulsed by the way they just ate raw bloody meat without cooking it first, or washing it.

She shuddered and made a face as she and Isaca slowly and silently made their way away from the wolf demons.

"Wolf demons are so gross..." she said.

"they're good hunters, though," Isaca said, " And they look fast."

"I don't care how strong or fast or good at hunting they are. I'd never marry a wolf demon, not even if I was given a

hundred bags of gold!"

Isaca gave a crooked smile, "what sort of demon WOULD you marry?"

"I dunno...I probably won't get married, not unless it's to another half demon. The boys in the village don't like me, and I

don't think a pure blood demon would marry me...not with human blood in my veins. That's why my mother's training me, so I

can be a preistess like her."

"Is that what you want?"

Sesshima thought about it as they made their way back to the village, "I guess...what else could a half demon like me do?"

Isaca smirked, "you could have people pay to rub your ears and say they're good luck."

Sesshima scoffed, rolling her gold eyes "Brilliant, yes, I'll do that. Right after I marry a smelly wolf demon..." she said as Isaca

elbowed her side jokingly.

By the time they'd reached the village, Sesshima remembered neither their names, nor what they looked like.


	27. Happy Birthday

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

"Sesshima...Sesshima...Sesshima..." Siana urged softly. The hanyou girl rolled over looked over at her mother, her eyes

hazy with sleep, "What is it?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

Sesshima searched her sleepy mind for any significance, "Um..."

Siana smiled, "Today is your birthday."

Sesshima's eyes widened in surprise. How could she have forgotten her own birthday? Siana pulled her daughter into

an embrace, "You're eight years old... I can't believe it's been so long. It seems like only yesterday I was holding you

in my arms and rocking you to sleep... "

Sesshima squirmed out of her mothers arms after a minute, "Mom, your squishing me..."

"Sorry, Sesshima. It's just you're my baby and you're growing up..." she said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not a baby..." Sesshima pouted, crossing the room and changing into her normal kimono. Siana smiled at her

"You'll always be my baby, Sesshima..."

Sesshima sighed and tied her Obi, running her claws through her hair to smooth it down. Her ears flicked, catching a

noise.

"Someones coming," she said, leaving her room and heading for the main chamber. She opened the door to the

temple. A man in a messengers outfit stood there. He glanced down at her distastefully.

"Hello?" Sesshima asked, ignoring his look.

He made another face, I have a letter I'm instructed to give the Priestess Siana and her daughter, Sesshima. Are either

of them here?"

"_I'm_ Sesshima," Sesshima said.

"Oh..."

Sesshima could smell the contempt and slight trace of fear rolling off the man. Her ears pressed against her head

Siana walked up behind her, "Hello? May I help you?" she asked in her no-nonsense tone as she observed the

messenger. He handed over an envelope sealed with wax.

"This is for you," he said, "and your....daughter" he added, as if **daughter** was the last word he would use to describe

Sesshima.

Siana thanked him and sent him away. She handed the letter to Sesshima, "Here, you open it..." she said smiling at her.

Sesshima smiled back and decided to ignore the messenger, who's scent still lingered in her nose. She used one claw

to break the seal and opened it up. She handed the letter to her mother. Siana's brown and blue eyes skimmed it. A

small smile formed on her lips.

"What's it say?" Sesshima asked.

Siana folded the letter and tossed it into the fire, "Oh, nothing important..." she said turning, "What would you like for

breakfast?"

Sesshima was still curious as to the contents of the letter, but let it pass.

"rice and egg," Sesshima said.

Siana smiled, " Rice and Egg it is then."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima did her chores happily as her spirits brightened. When she was done, she exited the temple and skipped her

way through the village, not caring about the looks she was getting from the other children. She spotted Isaca wiping

his brow after laying some firewood by the entrance of his home.

"Isaca!"

The boy looked over at her, an amused smile forming in the corner of his mouth, "Well, you're in a good mood today,

arn't you?" he asked.

"Guess what today is?"

"Bath day?" Isaca asked, pretending to plug his nose. Sesshima gave him a scowl.

"If anyone needs a bath it's you, baka-boy" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Isaca laughed and scratched

behind Sesshima's ear, "Okay, hanyou, what day is it?" he asked.

"My birthday."

"Oh, really?" Isaca asked. Sesshima nodded. Isaca reached into the pocket of his hakama's and pulled out a piece of

carved bamboo tied to a rawhide string.

"Here," he said, handing it to her.

"What is it?"

"A whistle. You can have it. It's good luck."

Sesshima looked at the unexpected gift and raised it to her lips, she took a breath and blew into it. It let out a sweet,

humming sound, nothing like the shrill, high- pitched whistles she'd heard before.

"Wow, it sounds so pretty...thank you Isaca."

"You're welcome."

"Sesshima!"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima and Isaca both turned towards the voice. Sesshima's eyes widened.

"Keako!"

The human girl rushed to her freind, they cried as they embraced each other, smiling and laughing.

"Imissed you SOOO much! Keako declared, "I was so worried. They always pick on you worse when I'm not around..."

"I kept an eye on her," Isaca said scratching one of Sesshima's ears. Keako knocked his hand away

"Who sad you could touch Sesshima's ears?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm the only one allowed to

play with her ears."

"Say's who?" Isaca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me. They're mine, you can't have them," Keako said matter of factly.

Sesshima made a face, "Umm...they're MY ears, remember? They're attached to MY head..."

Keako waved her hand, "Details details..."


	28. Freinds

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima was pleased to have her friend back, even if she was a little possessive of her ears..."So, how's your

grandmother?" Sesshima asked, trying to change the subject.

Keako tucked some hair behind her ear, "She's still a little sick, but Papa says she'll be better once it's warm

again."

Sesshima nodded. She'd never actually met Keako's grandmother, but she'd heard about her a lot from Keako.

Isaca turned to walk away, Sesshima reached out and tugged on his sleeve, "Wait, Isaca, where are you going?"

she asked.

"Well, your friend is back now" he said, "You'll want to spend time with her now, so I'll just-"

"No," Sesshima said quickly, "I want you to stay..."she said, "You're...You're my friend too... You don't have to leave

just because Keako's back."

Isaca studied her for a moment, thinking it over. He nodded, "Alright. Just don't act all...girly..."

Sesshima heaved an inward sigh of relief. Keako's eyes lit up, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said reaching into her

kimono. She rummaged for a moment and pulled out a necklace. It was strung with brightly colored beads and

in the middle was a small piece of metal shaped, painstakingly, like a flower.

" Happy Birthday Sesshima," she said beaming, "I made it for you so if I'm not around you can have it and think

of me to be brave."

Sesshima slipped it around her neck and wrapped her arms around Keako again, her eyes watery

"Thank's Keako...it's pretty..."

Keako smiled, "You're my best friend...It was nothing."

Sesshima still smiled as she fingered the flower charm around her neck. She and her friends--yes Isaca _was_ her

friend-- walked to the temple together, Where Siana, to the surprise of her daughter, along with Oyogo and Keako's

parents, was waiting with sweet-cakes.

* * *

three summers passed. Sesshima, now Eleven, was already good at purification spells, which she practiced on pesky

lesser demons that lived in the forest. Keako, like her father, had taken an interest in medicine, and was training

to become a doctor. The first Female doctor in their family. Whenever she and Sesshima would go on a walk, she

would constantly point out herbs or weeds and other general plant life with healing, or poisonous, properties. Which

was both annoying and amusing at the same time.

Isaca meanwhile, had grown into a youth of fifteen. Nearly old enough to take a wife, by the standards of most villages.

He spent his time doing activities such as hunting, fishing, and working in the fields. Nevertheless, he still found time

to accompany the girls on the occasional walk. The trace of the beginings of facial hair signified his approaching manhood,

which Keako took pleasure in teasing him about.

"Oh look, another hair!" she said pointing to his chin, "Isaca, you're getting old. Soon you'll be walking around with a cane

and wrinkles!"

Isaca rolled his eyes, "Oh, very funny, Keako..." he muttered, his voice deepened from puberty. Keako giggled and elbowed

Sesshima playfully. Sesshima elbowed her back, also giggling.

"Well well, look who it is...the Hanyou lovers and Sesshima."

000000ooooo000000

the trio turned and spotted the one who had uttered the insult. Of course, it was Kitoi a Lanky, but lean12 year old,

arm in arm with his wife, whom he'd married last spring. His usual flunkies, Baru, Gunji were nearby as always, along

with a few others. Sesshima stiffened, it didn't matter if she had friends, even Keako and Isaca, she was still the

target of abuse by most of the village children and youths. Some days all three of them returned to their homes with

bruises and cuts.

Isaca smirked right back at him, "Oh, look who it is, a pompous ass."

Sesshima and Keako exchanged suprised looks. They had never heard him swear before.

Baru sneered, "You gotta lot of nerve talking to him like that."

"You got a lot of nerve walking around in public with a face that ugly."

"Why you-"

Isaca motioned for the girls to turn around and walk the other direction, "Love to stay and chat, but I'm busy today,

Kitoi-baka."

Sesshima looked up at him, "don't antogonize them! You remember what happened last time they got angery..."

Isaca said nothing, he just confidantly turned his back on the others and followed the girls as they walked down

the road.


	29. Keako's Nasty Shock

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima and Keako sat on the steps of the temple, grinding herbs.

"Sesshima, may I ask you something?" Keako asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sesshima asked, adding more herbs into her mixture and pressing her pestle against it, grinding

hard. Keako conntinued grinding, her brow furrowed, "Do you remember after you saved Isaca's life from that Tiger-

Demon, andnyou had a crush on him?"

Sesshima nodded, "Yes."

"Do you still like him?"

Sesshima paused, then resumed grinding, "Well, yes and no. I like him as a freind, but I'd never marry him if that's what

you're asking."

Keako nodded, "Okay."

"Why do you ask?" Sesshima asked.

Keako shook her head, "no reason..." Her face was set as she continued grinding. Sesshima laid her ears back, concerned,

"Keako? whats wrong?"

Keako couldn't quite meet Seshima's eye as she said, "Nothing..."

"Come on Keako, tell me the truth."

Keako set down her bowl, "Alright...I think...I may be in love with Isaca..."

"What?" Sesshima asked, "You're kidding! You and Isaca?"

Keako's face turned red, "I know, we're always teasing and picking on each other, but...well...He's so strong and brave,

and he's a hardworker, so I know he'd make a good husband."

"Are you going to tell him?" Sesshima asked.

"I don't know...what if he doesn't..."

"Then you'll know," Sesshima said, going back to work, smiling at her freind, "You'll never know unless you ask."

Keako was silent as she ground her herbs into pastes and powders, but her eyes held a new light. Sesshima smiled to

herself. Everything was going just fine...

000000ooooo000000

Keako's father, Hiitan, approached. Keako noticed him first and waved, "Hello Papa."

"Good afternoon Mr. Sanatoshi, " Sesshima said, calling him by his last name respectfully.

Hiitan looked grim he held a note in his hands.

"Keako, I need to speak with you...It's about your grandmother."

Keako and Sesshima exchanged looks. Keako, her brow furowed with worry, stood, placing her mortar and pestle aside

as her father led her more than a few feet away. Sesshima focused in the sound of the herbs she was grinding. She

watched as Hiitan got down on one knee, motioning to the letter and speaking to Keako. Keako's eyes widened, her

mouth gaping open in shock. She shook her head, "No... Noo!" she yelled, shaking her head, her eyes filling up with

tears. Hiitan wraped an arm around her, holding her comfortingly. After a few moments, Hiitan said a few more words

to Keako and turned, walking into his hut.

Sesshima hurried to Keako's side, fearing the wost, "Keako, what happened? Is your grndmother..."

Keako shook her head, sobbing hard, "No...she's not dead..."

"Then why-"

"Papa say's grandmother is too sickly to live on her own any longer...She's been getting sicker and sicker every winter,

and Papa says...Papa says..." she let out another sob.

"He says what?" Sesshima asked as Keako grabed her in a death grip and cried into her shoulder

"Papa says we have to go to her village and take care of her...He want us to MOVE...!"

* * *

**Mwuhahahaha!**

**i'm cutting this chapter short just to torture you all!**

**btw**

**OMFG POOR SESSHIMA!!!!!**

**!**


	30. A Drop in the Bucket

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima gaped in shock

"No...No, that can't be true!" she said, panic rising in her chest," It can't--you can't--You just CAN'T!"

Siana, hearing the commotion, rushed out of the temple.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sesshima turned to her mother, her eyes wide with shock, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Mother! Keako's father wants to leave the village!" she cried, " Keako's going to have to...to...

move..."

Both girl's erupted into sobs, as that last word left Sesshima's lips. Siana knelt beside them, her

eyes wide with concern, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "What do you mean 'move'?"

Keako told the priestess what her father had told her; her grandmother was too old and sick to

live alone anymore. She was too weak for travel, so THEY must go and take care of her. It was

the only way...

Siana nodded, her mouth in a sad frown

"Then I'm afraid It can't be helped."

"But Mother-" Sesshima

"If Keako's grandmother needs them to live with her" Siana said, "Then that's just the way it has

to be..."

* * *

Keako's family had packed up the last of their belongings by the next morning. Keako's younger brother

Jujiin, a three year old, was holding his mothers hand, sucking his thumb.

Pidikae walked over to Siana, who was placing a blessing on their wagon for protection.

"Siana...I, I can't belive we're saying goodbye...after all these years..."

"I know, my freind. I shall miss you too...But I fear this hurts the children more than it does us..." she

said, nodding in Sesshima and Keako's direction.

000000ooooo000000

Keako held Sesshima's hands tightly in her own, her eyes sad.

"Sesshima...We've been freinds forever...I can't believe I have to leave you..."

Sesshima sniffled sadly, "I know...who's gonna tug on my ears and sleep-over with me on my human

nights?" Keako wiped a tear from her face, "Hey, it's not the end... I'll send letters every chance I

get...And you could always visit..."

Sesshima nodded. Keako looked at her,"Sesshima, use your Savage Strike."

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it," she said

Sesshima flexed her hand, which glowed blue. Keako held up her own hand and very quickly pressed

her palm to Sesshima's.

Sesshima jerked her hand away, "Keako what're you-"

Keako held up her hand, which had Sesshima's handprint embedded onto her skin in a minor poison

burn.

"Now I'll never be able to forget you," she said, her lip trembling a bit from the pain even as she beamed,

"You'll always be right here with me, even when we're apart."

"Keako!"

Keako looked over her freinds shoulder, "Isaca?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima turned around, Isaca ran over, he panted a little.

"You didn't think...you were going to leave...without saying goodbye to me?"

Keako looked up at him, Sesshima heard her heart speed up from where she stood as she looked up at

him.

"Isaca..."

Isaca turned to Sesshima, "Um Sesshima, may I have a moment alone with Keako?"

Sesshima nodded and walked a polite distance away, helping her mother help Hiitan and Pidikae load

up the cart.

000000ooooo000000

Isaca turned back to Keako, inhaling deeply.

"Keako, I know we don't get along as well as we should. We've been through a lot together, though. And

even when times were bad, you've been strong, smart, brave, and well..."

He absentmindedly reached out and took her hand, rubbing it softly. Keako didn't seem to notice, she

was too busy looking up at his face.

"Yes Isaca?"

"I...I have feelings for you..."

Keako gasped.

"Isaca..."

"I don't think I could marry anyone else, Keako...You're the one I want. I know you won't be old enough

to marry for another three or four years... But by then I can build a house of my own and set up a feild

where you can grown herbs for your medicines when you become a doctor. And I can farm and hunt for

food and exchanging goods...I'd take care of you and protect you...I love you, Keako...Will you bear my

children...?"

Keako's eyes filled with tears. She looked away, her face bright red.

"Y-yes..."

Isaca's eyes lit up, " You mean it? You'll wait for me, Keako? You'll have my babies?"

Keako looked back up at him, smiling, tears running down her face, "Yes...Yes. I'll bear your children...

I'll wait for you, Isaca..."

Isaca opened his mouth to whoop for joy, and then noticed everyone was staring at them. His face turned

red as he met Hiitan's gaze.

"I um..."

"If you want to kiss her then go ahead, she already said yes, you fool," Hiitan said, a small smirk on

his face.

Isaca beamed. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Keako's briefly. Sealing their promise with a kiss.

Keako's face turned even redder, but she felt happy. She was eleven, soon to be twelve in a month or so.

It wouldn't such a long time to wait for her 14th birthday... Isaca would be a man of 17 then.

She pulled away as the last of the things were loaded onto the cart. she went to Sesshima and wrapped

her in a crushing embrace

"Freinds forever Sesshima...please come visit me...and write..."

" I promise. Freinds forever, Keako...I'm happy for you..." she added, glancing in Isaca's direction.

"Goodbye.." Keako said climbing onto the wagon, waving as the wagon lurched forward

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima waved goodbye to her best freind, her sister, almost. Weeping as she watched their wagon

disapear out of sight.

"Goodbye, Keako..." she said clutching the charm necklace she'd given her years ago tightly.

Siana led her back to the temple, knowing her daughter was hurting inside.

000000ooooo000000

Neither of them knew that Keako's leaving....was just a drop in the bucket.


	31. Just Us

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

The days turned into weeks as Sesshima's life went on as it did before. Only this time she was alone.

Keako was gone. As she had promised, letters came once or twice a week. Keako told her she was

adjusting to life in her grandmothers village. Her studies as a doctor were comming along well, even

though it was hard work. She also told Sesshima how badly she missed her and wished she could be

there with her. She also asked how Isaca was doing.

Sesshima informed her that since she had left, Isaca had begun working harder than ever so that he

could get some land of his own to build a house and set up a field. He was determined to be able to

provide for her fully in two years time when they could marry. After that, Keako began sending letters

to Isaca as well as Sesshima.

What Sesshima didn't tell Keako was that although Isaca did help her out when he was nearby or if he

wasn't busy, and that he still spoke to her on occaision, he no longer really had time to be her friend.

He had reponsibilities now. Sesshima understood that.

But that didn't make her lonliness hurt any less.

It didn't make the occaisional assualt-attempts of the other children any less painful when they beat

her up.

It didn't comfort the hole she felt from the loss of her freinds.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima's sole distraction was her mothers priestess lessons, which she immersed herself in, She

learned how to make all the proper scrolls and how to erect barriers. How to heal wounds caused

by demonic poisons and acids, and by other causes. How to bless an onject or person, and how to

perform an exorcism.

Siana tried to cheer her up as they practiced blessing sutra's

"You know Sesshima... you're getting very good. some day, with enough training, I'm sure you'll be

a wonderful priestess. You may even surpass me."

"No one could surpass you, mother," Sesshima said with a smile smile, "you're the best."

"I felt the same way about your grandfather," she said, "To me, my father was the best of the best

and that was unquestionable."

Sesshima nodded, "I wish I could have met him..."

"So do I," Siana said with a sad smile. she put down her brush.

"You know what? let's cut the lesson short today. Let's have some fun.

"what kind of fun?"

"whatever you wanna do," Siana said reaching over and giving her daughters ear a squeeze.

Sesshima sighed and leaned into her touch.

"I miss Keako..."

"I know sweetie," Siana said as they put their supplies away and exited the temple. "I promise,

whenever Keako is able, You and I will go visit her and her mother, how does that sound?"

"really mother?"

"Really," Siana said,"so, what do you want to do first?"

"Could we pick flowers in the meadow?"

" I love picking flowers, Of course we can go. It'll be special little day just for us...think of it as a

late birthday present."

Sesshima smiled and took her mothers hand. Her birthday had been about 3 months ago, but she

had a feeling today would be better then it had been.

"Just us," Sesshima repeated as they walked into the woods.


	32. Once Bitten

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima braided the last of her flower bundle into a crown and placed it on her mothers head gingerly

Siana posed, "How do I look?" she asked.

"As pretty as a celestial maiden," Sesshima said. Siana giggled, "Flatterer...your worse than your father..."

Sesshima's eyes narrowed a bit, "I have no father. And I refuse to acknowledge Sesshomaru as anything

other then the man who got my mother pregnant."

"Now Sesshima-"

"Oyogo told me how he left you at the mercy of those boar demons. The day you got this scar," the

twelve year old said running her finger along the ugly marking down her mothers face. She pulled away,

"As long as I live I will never forgive Sesshomaru for leaveing you when you needed his help. I hope he

drops dead."

"Sesshima!" Siana scolded, "You have every right to despise or hate your fath-err-Lord Sesshomaru if you

want, but you must NEVER wish death upon someone!"

Sesshima knew she was right, but she still felt angery, "well then I hope he catches a foot fungus" she

amended, crossing her arms.

Siana sighed, "I don't forgive him for it either. I trusted him. When he left I-"

"I know. Oyogo told me."

Siana patted her shoulder, changing the topic, "Speaking of Oyogo, did I ever tell you about the time he

set your grandfathers robes on fire?"

"He what?!"

"It was an accident of course," Siana said quickly, "but your grandfather was livid."

"Tell me!"

Siana chuckled, "Okay, well, what had happened was..."

* * *

Sesshima was still giggling from her mothers story as they walked along the well-used path through

the forest on the way back to the village.

" I can't believe Oyogo actually dropped grandfathers clothes into the sacred fire!"

Siana chuckled, "Well he did. He felt so bad, him single handedly tracked down a demon spider, got

some silk from it and made him new ones. As I recall though, that was still the last time my father

EVER allowed him to help us do our laundry..."

"I can imagine why," Sesshima giggled, "I always knew Uncle Oyogo was a clutz, but gee!"

Siana giggled.

A hissing noise filled the air, a snake reared up from the spot it had been hiding.

Siana pushed Sesshima backwards as it struck out at the hanyou. She cried out as the fangs peirced

the flesh of her ankle, causing her to collapse.

"Mother!" Sesshima cried out. She swiped at the snake, cutting off it's head. Siana hissed from the

pain in her ankle. Sesshima lowered her head to the wound.

"Stay still! I'll suck out the poison!"

Sesshima put her mouth to the wound and sucked in hard, trying to draw out the poison. Her mothers

blood tasted...funny...in her mouth. She spit it out to the side and began sucking again. Siana could

feelthe poison racing through her blood faster than Sesshima could suck it out.

"Sesshima, it's no use, it's spreading too quick...Get me to Oyogo's house..." Siana said climbing to her

feet.

"But mother-"

"He might be able to help. He is a demon after all."

"Alright..." Sesshima said as she helped her mother limp in the direction of Oyogo's hut


	33. Twice Broken

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Sesshima paced as Oyogo boiled some herbs from the mainland which he grew behind his house in

a small garden. He was trying to make a potion that would counter act the venom from the snake.

He held the mixture to the preistess's mouth

"Drink all of it. Every last drop," he ordered, trying to remain calm for Sesshima's sake. Panicking

wouldn't help the situation. Siana obeyed, drinking it all, ignoring the burning sensation in her

chest as she swallowed.

"That should do it..." Oyogo said, though a bit unsure, "We'll just have to see what happens..."

Sesshima scurried to her mother, who had laid down on the mat Oyogo normaly slept on.

"Mother, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..."

Siana looked up at her daughter, "What do you mean 'your fault?' The snake-"

"You wouldn't have been bitten if I hadn't asked to go to the meadow," Sesshima stated. Siana

shook her head, sesshima, this isn't your fault. The snake appeared suddenly and without

warning."

"I'm a half demon, I should've smelled it!" Sesshima protested.

"Flowers have a strong scent, you couldn't have smallled it if you tried..." Siana said, "This isn't

your fault Sesshima," she added firmly.

Sesshima clutched her mothers hand, holding it tightly.

* * *

Sesshima stayed by her mothers side. Oyogo's potion faught against the poison, but it was a losing

battle.

By the end of the first day, her wound was infected, and dressing it barely helped the pain

By the second day she could barely move.

By the third day, Siana slipped into unconciousness, and Sesshima was resorting to prayers and

blessings as attempts to subdue the venom in her mothers veins.

000000ooooo000000

Siana grew weaker and weaker with each passing day. Oyogo attempted to sweat the poison out

by heating up his hut to levels too hot for mortals to stand for more than a few moments. Sesshima

fetched her mother water, fed her the broth Oyogo prepared, and wiped her forehead of the sweat that

constantly beaded it.

"Hang on, mom..." Sesshima urged as Siana's breathing became ragged in her sleep.

000000ooooo000000

Oyogo watched as Sesshima dozed off beside her mothers unconcious form. He sighed, walking over

to them. He wiped the sweat off of Siana's forehead.

"Siana..."

The Miko's eyes opened a crack, a low groan escaping her throat.

"Yogi?"

Oyogo ignored the fact that he hated that nickname and nodded

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oyogo...I'm...I'm not going to make it...I hada vision...my father came to me...I'm not long for this

world."

"Siana-"

"I can feel it coming Yogi...Wake Sesshima up...I want to speak to her before...before..."

Oyogo bit his bottom lip, fighting back tears as he shook Sesshima awake.

"Urhmmm...." Sesshima muttered, "Uncle Oyogo?"

"Your mothers awake...She wants to talk to you..."

Sesshima needed no explination. She sensed what was going on. The look in Oyogo's eyes, the

smell of poison...

She turned to her mother, awake for the first time in two days.

"Mother?"

"Sesshima..." Siana said softly, "You know...it seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my

arms, rocking you to sleep as you nursed at my breast...and look how big you are..."

She reached over and took her hand," I know...it won't last forever...you're a hanyou. Soon your

aging will slow dramaticaly. My only regret is that I won't be able to see you blossom into a

woman...That's the curse of being mortal, I suppose..."

"Mother-"

"But it doesn't matter...not now...Sesshima, I'm going to tell you something very important. You

must promise you'll never forget."

"I promise."

"Sesshima. No one is BETTER than anyone else. Human. Demon. Hanyou. Deep down, beneath the

surface of flesh and bones, we're all the same. Buddha loves us and treats us as one and the

same. You must NEVER feel inferior or unequal to anyone. Blood purity means nothing. Promise me."

Sesshima bit her bottom lip, sniffling, her vision going blury, "I promise mother...I'll never let anyone

claim they are any better than me because of their race. Demon or human."

"Good girl..." Siana said. She reached up and wiped Sesshima's tears away. She then used her other

arm to pick up her sacred staff.

"Sesshima...I want you to have this..."

"Sesshima took it, her eyes wide and wet, "But it's yours, mother..."

"It's yours now...use it well...make me proud...and remember...even though I won't be able to hold

you, cry with you, hold your hand, or kiss your cheek to ease your fear...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Siana smiled, "that's my g-ugh.!...uh...."

Her hand fell away from Sesshima's face as her eyes rolled back, her body going limp.

"Mother?" Sesshima asked in a barely audible voice.

Oyogo griped her by her shoulders and pulled her to his chest as relization washed over Sesshima,

tears spilling down his cheeks as Sesshima cried out in agony; her heart completely shattered.


	34. Sesshima's Decision

_**note: there will be a few time lapses in the story, of days, or months or even a year or two**_

_**so don't be surprised later on.**_

* * *

Siana's body was cleaned up and dressed in clean, fresh clothes. It was Oyogo who carried her

body to the site they all knew her spirit would best rest; the twin stumped tree. It was a sacred,

peaceful place. It seemed to defy the heavy sense of pain and loss in the air, with it's peaceful

beauty.

Everyone in the village mourned her death. None more so than Sesshima. And it fell to her to

give the blessing of the Afterlife.

After it was done, Sesshima knelt by her mothers body. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on

her forehead.

"Goodbye mother..."

Oyogo once again lifted her body, lowering it into the hole, arranging her arms over her chest

neatly. He muttered a quick prayer in the language of the mainland before backing away.

Many of the villagers threw a flower into the grave, saying a prayer, of speaking of Siana fondly.

Childhood tales of mischief, good deeds she had done, Her brave and honorable spirit would

never be forgotten. Most of the villagers wept. None more so than Sesshima. Isaca offered

words of comfort, but Sesshima was too numb to recieve them.

After she was buried, everyone returned to their homes, leaving Sesshima to mourn.

She looked up at Oyogo

"Oyogo...do you think...she was in pain?"

Oyogo put one of his large, hard-worked hands on her shoulder. "Well, the snakes venom

probably was painful, I won't lie to you about that. But when she died, she was talking to

you. She died smiling. So I suppose if I had to answer, I'd say no."

Sesshima looked at the staff she was holding. Far too big for her, unbalanced in her grip.

She squeezed it tightly. She'd learn to use it, that she promised herself.

Thunder cracked loudly overhead as it began to rain. Oyogo patted her back, "Come on...

you can stay with me until the storm let's up..."

Sesshima allowed Oyogo to lead her, her mind blank as she clutched the staff tightly to

herself. Her mothers scent covering the staff, and bit of her aura lingering within.

000000ooooo000000

Night came quickly. The storm had lasted longer than Oyogo had thought it would. Sesshima

laid on a sleeping mat listening to the lightning and thunder and rain as only she with

her keen hanyou ears could. She looked over at Oyogo, who had fallen asleep roughly an

hour ago on his own mat on the other side of the room. Sesshima rose from her pallet and

picked up the staff. She exited the hut, running at top speed back up to the village, ignoring

the stinging rain.

She didn't stop until she reached the temple, opening and then shutting the doors tightly.

She threw a few logs into the sacred fire, which had almost gone out. after a few moments,

the temple was as warm as ever. Sesshima removed her kimono and laid it aside to

dry. She lit a candle and went to her room, putting on her sleeping yukata.

She trudged to Siana's room, her scent and presence lingered within. Sesshima went to her

mothers bed and laid down, pulling the old furs and blankets over herself, enveloping herself

totally.

She lay there, inhaling her mothers scent, snuggling deeper into the blankets as if it could ease

the painful throbbing in her chest. She eventually fell asleep, curled in a semi-fetal position, her

mothers name on her lips.

* * *

Days passed in a blur. Sesshima did what she could, making the same rounds as her mother

had, giving blessings and making some sutra's. She soon began to realize however that the

villagers, no matter how well she did her job, did not put all the trust in her that they had given

to her mother. She said as much to Oyogo one day about a month after her mothers death.

"The villagers don't trust me"

"What makes you say that?" Oyogo asked, though he knew.

"Because I'm not like them Oyogo "I'm a half demon."

"They know you-"

"That may be. But that doesn't change the facts ," Sesshima said playing with the staffa little,

she was begining to get use to the feel of it. "I'm leaving."

Oyogo stiffened, "leaving?"

"The village," she clarified, "I'm going to leave this village, Oyogo."

"And do what? Seek out Sesshomaru?"

Sesshima growled, "As if! I'm going to make my own way in life Oyogo. I'm leaving and you

can't stop me"

"You're only twelve years old, you can't-"

"Don't argue with me," Sesshima said, "I've already packed an extra kimono and some supplies.

All I have to do is start walking.

"Running away won't bring Siana back,"

"I never said it would.I plan on coming back for visits. But I'm not living somewhere where

I'm not trusted. I'm half demon. I accept that half of me now. I won't let myself be bullied by

humans anymore. Or demons. I made that promise to my mother."

Oyogo only watched silently as Sesshima went inside and tied her travel bag to her neck.

"Sesshima..."

"Don't try to stop me Oyogo," Sesshima said, "I've already sent for a new priestess. She'll

arrive in a few days, if the weather holds true."

Oyogo met her eyes. He searched for words. Any words. He sighed.

"I...I..."

"Yes?"

Oyogo sighed defeatedly " I wish you good luck..."

Sesshima gave a nod, "I'll visit. I promise."

"You'd better."

Sesshima nodded again. With the staff in one hand, and her head held high, Sesshima stepped

onto the road leaving the village, and set out. Ready to face whatever fate had in store

* * *

**_the end of this story_**

**_stay tuned for part 2_**

**_Shadows of the Past 2: Saga of Sesshima_**


End file.
